Prism's Fate
by NeonNightFox
Summary: 721 curses, one of a kind, possessed by humans from all over the world, but eight would be embedded onto four sisters and four brothers who are foretold to bring an Apocalypse onto the world. A priestess who is destined to break the curse and free humanity, but who also holds a secret of her own. Have them attend St. Arcana's, and fates will surely collide amongst the cursed. SYOC
1. Prism's OC

**Hey so I am back with another OC story, don't worry Clash of the beasts is not on hiatus or anything I just got the idea for this story after quite sometime and I felt like I needed to write it down and well eventually I got sucked into it and wanted to turn it into an OC story, So i hope you all enjoy and please submit if you feel like doing so!**

Once upon a time, a prince as lonely as the deep blue sea traveled the very ends of the earth, searching for a new light in his life, a love, somebody who was willing to bring joy into his world. Losing hope just as he neared the end of his search, he found a beautiful maiden singing and dancing in an endless field of flowers, Her hair gleamed, and shined and swayed through the wind just like a rainbow, shades and tones of all types they were, her eyes were like precious colored gems given birth by a rainbow itself. He instantly fell for her beauty, but fell even harder with her lively spirit, her spunky attitude, her sweet persona, the fire and sass within her, he loved each and every emotion she showed. She was the fairest of them all, but behind her pure looks, hid a secret. She came from a guild of humans bestowed with magic abilities from ancient mythical creatures who watched over them, upon discovering of their clans most precious stone being slowly stolen by the Prince, they set out to gain revenge.

When she refused to leave the prince, and instead chose to marry him and leave to his kingdom, they had pinned her as a traitor, and as her biggest punishment, they cursed her future, where she was to give birth to eight sons and daughters, each one cursed with the spirit of an ancient beast called the Eeveeling, all together, when the youngest child's age was to reach 16, there curses will take over their minds, souls, and bodies.

These eight children would become the destruction of the world, tides and waves will spin and rise, volcanoes will erupt and magma will overflow, storms will be bestowed upon humanity and thunder bolts will crash down onto the innocent, the sun and moon will lose their light, the shadows from the underworld will awaken, the earth will crumble and fall apart, and when the worst has passed, a thick, kill frozen ice age will cover the entire earth, plunging it into a hollow apocalypse, however, there would also be a key for them to avoid destruction, the eighth child, who with their warm light could break the curse, however they would need to figure out just how to break the curse, or watch as the entire world falls beneath in ashes.

Fearing for everyone's well being, the Queen felt she had no choice, the elders of her clan warned her that if she kept all her children and raised them together, the curse will surely become active when the time would come, however, they also gave her an alternative, where she was to separate all of her children and send them to be raised in different parts of the world in order to keep them from knowing each other at the cost of keeping peace in the world, but also at the expense of losing her children forever. Having no choice, the Queen did as told and after each birth, she watched in despair as her newborns were taken away.

Years later, these eight siblings would grow up to become there own person, not once knowing of there true identity or the dangers they hold, and with that, a new priestess was appointed in the Arcana clan, replacing the Queen who had abandoned her duties. This young maiden would be the key to bringing the Eeveelings together in hopes of freeing them, but what she thought would be an easy task, will turn into a race against time as she, the Eeveelings, and several new ally's will attempt to stop the next Apocalypse before the dark under lord Giratina releases hell onto the earth.

 **Eeveeling** \- (basically my own term to describe a beast of the line of Eeveelution) each of the children are born as Eevee's, but as they start growing they began evolving into one of the eight Eeveeling's.

 **Prism Royalty-** The eight sons and daughters of the Prince and Princess who was cursed, they were born as four princesses and four Prince's.

 **Oldest to youngest-** It doesn't really matter what genders they are, that really depends on you guys, well whoever submits an application for a spot first, but the ages I displayed and order have to be followed, so I cannot have you being 18 years old and being a glaceon.

 _ **The Triplets-**_

Vaporeon-18 Hydrokinesis **(TAKEN)**

Flareon -18 Pyrokinesis **(TAKEN)**

Jolteon -18 Electrokinesis **(TAKEN)**

 _ **The First Twins-**_

Espeon -17 Telekinesis **(TAKEN)**

Umbreon-17 Umbrakinesis **(TAKEN)**

 _ **The Second Twins-**_

Glaceon- 16 Cryokinesis **(TAKEN)**

Leafeon-16 Terrakinesis **(TAKEN)**

 _ **The youngest- {TAKEN}**_

Sylveon-15 Photokinesis

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some more Info~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Arcana Clan-** Is a secret clan that has been around since the very beginning, where pokemon roamed and ruled the lands. They can be seen as both a good and bad group of society who are close among others just like them, human beast hybrids, but are more assertive and cautious against ordinary humans whom they believe have driven there kind to near extinction. They worship the god Arceus but among the actual kind members lie dark followers who believe in the opposite, Giratina, and hope to summon the underworld god soon, in order to rule the world, kill all humans, and resurrect pokemon once more onto the land. Not all the members of the clan live in a secret community together, most of the members are scattered in different parts of the world and even live extraordinary lives as celebrities, political leaders, millionaires, or even simple civilians. The Arcana clan can also be considered a haven for humans who have just discovered the ability of possessing beast traits.

 **Canine Cult-** Are the dark members who hide within the Arcana clan, worshipping the dark lord Giratina and who commit murderous acts among innocent humans all over the world and even abduct and sacrifice humans to the spirit beasts from the underworld. They consist of mostly canine human hybrids where they are known for leaving gruesome bite marks on their victims, their identities are unknown.

 **St. Arcana's-** A top school known for it's extraordinary academic rates, it is known as an Elite school with strict rules and a challenging curriculum, it resides in the Arcenius Region but is not ruled under the King, in fact, nobody knows exactly who created the school, but it is ran by several headmasters who are believed to be connected to the Arcana Clan but cannot be proven. Anyone can attend the school however the school is separated into two different wings, the reasons are unknown, a current issue for oversea students is housing, those with money can either live inside the luxurious resort like dorms or wherever they please, but those who cannot afford the expensive housing must live outside of the school and find their own housing location.

 **Wonderland Wing-** The wonderland wing is located in the left portion of the school where students wear white or maroon colored uniforms to be identified, classes only occur during the daytime where as at night the entire part is deserted. Usually those with status in their family or come from wealth attend this wing or those with impressive academic skills and rankings. _**(Hint: Those who are seen as creatures of light and good attend the wonderland wing)**_

 **Hellion Wing-** The hellion wing is located in the right portion of the school where students wearing black or gray uniforms attend, classes only occur during the night time whereas in the daytime the entire area is empty, the Hellion wing is said to be a very dark and mysterious place where students commit sinful actions. Usually the students who transfer to the school barely affording to live in the region attend this wing, but those who are considered troublemakers are thrown in here as well. **(Hint: Those who are seen as creatures of darkness and evil attend the Hellion wing)**

 **OC form if you are applying for the Royal Family-**

 **Name-** *Insert name and Middle name* Sinclair Vanderhart

 **Former Name-** (The name your adoptive families gave you)

 **Gender-**

 **Where have you been living at?-** Region/Town

 **School grade-**

 **Age-**

 **Royal status-** (Which child of the royal family are you?)

 **Eyes-**

 **Hair-**

 **Height-**

 **Location of curse mark and what it is-** (make sure it connects to what beast you are)

 **Location of royal family birthmark-** (The birthmark is a faded fleur de lis flower)

 **Appearance-** (Your appearance has to be based on the type of Eeveeling you are)

 **Outfit-**

 **Personality-**

 **Likes-**

 **Dislikes-**

 **Preference in a romantic partner-**

 **Skills/Talents-**

 **Background-** (I need you to be super specific in this, like I don't care if it's long as long as I get some good details which I can use to create plot for you, If I see anything with a simple summary such as your character being a chill person who loves life and hanging out blah blah and boring stuff I will not bother to read any more, I know that sounds mean but it's one of my pet peeves to have people put little effort, I mean come on guys! This is your OC! Go nuts and be creative! That's why we have imagination! So what I'll want to read is detail about the life you've had since you were a baby, the struggles, how your family was, school life, anything creative!)

 **Quick note-** If your character is one of the oldest, you cannot put that they remember some of their past back in the royal castle, once the queen gave birth to each child she immediately had them under the care of the elders of the clan where they would make sure to split up the siblings.

 **Adoptive family-** (Names, ages, alive/dead, appearance, personality)

 **How would your OC react upon learning their true background and history?**

 **Between siblings, who do you think your OC might have a slight rivalry/disliking towards? And why?** (You can answer now based on the ages and types they are, or when I introduce them in the next chapters)

 **What futures goals does your OC have in plan for themselves?**

 **How would your OC react towards their real parents?**

 **Do you embrace the abilities given to you by the curse or are you too afraid to know what's happening to you that you make sure to hide your powers?**

 **How do you get to school? (Car, Bike, walking, skateboard….ect.)**

 **What wing are you in? Why?**

 **~~~~Alrighty! Time to meet your real mom and dad! Or in another case, the King and Queen!~~~~~~~**

 **Name-** Lucian Castille Sinclair Vanderhart the 3rd

 **Status-** King of the Arcenius Region

 **Age-** 39

 **Personality/History-** King Lucian was an honest man who believed in peace and hated violence, he traveled to other regions who were in need and assured them aid from his own kingdom, he believed that goodness triumphed over bad all the time and cared for the people in his region. Although running an excellent and rich nation, Lucian was lonely and longed for that other person. He became complete when he met Iridessa, love at first sight, they became engaged, however he faced a difficult threat, Iridessa's clan who were against their marriage, regardless he was determined to marry her and so was she with him, and so they went ahead and eloped. As the years went on, Iridessa gave birth to all of his beautiful children whom he was ecstatic of being blessed with, but when the elders warned them of the curse they had placed, he couldn't bring himself to give away his children, but having no choice in order to save millions of people, he followed with his wife's decisions and gave up all eight of his children. Knowing the price that he would never get to see his children again, the King has fallen into a dark void of depression.

 **Appearance-** Dark brown hair that is naturally messy and unable to be tamed, light hazel eyes that can be seen as green under the light, he has a visible stubble beard and stands at 6 feet and still holds his impressive build from his younger days, being husky but because of his muscle.

 **Name-** Iridessa Lucia Saint Sinclair

 **Status-** Queen of the Arcenius Region/former Priestess of the Arcana shrine

 **Age-** 37

 **Personality/History-** Iridessa is a kind woman with a pure heart, growing up behind walls and living life protected and hidden within a secret shrine, she grew a fondness and longing to travel the world and go on adventures. She was undeniably the most blessed member of her clan, being given eyes that resemble crystals, hair that shines in many different colors and skin that glowed beautifully beneath the light, her beauty was thought to be a sign from there god, which is the reason why Iridessa became a prisoner within her own home. As she grew she became tired of waiting for a chance where she will be able to leave and instead escaped, leaving her duties as Priestess which were bestowed upon her as she aged into her teens. She disappeared for several months and eventually found herself in the arms of a young prince Lucian whom she fell in love with and soon married. When the elders of her clan informed her of the curse, she tried her best to reverse everything but had no luck, eventually giving into the Elder's claim that she must give up all eight of her children in order to keep peace in the world. Since then, Queen Iridessa has lost quite a lot of light in herself, but keeps on in order to support her depressed husband who no longer has the heart to run his kingdom.

 **Appearance-** big bright bold eyes that resemble crystals, shining many different colors under the sun just like her hair which flows to her waist, she has cover bangs and stands at a height of 5'7 with fair glowing skin and a surprisingly slender and petite body. However now, the brightness in her eyes and hair has begun fading and are now turning into one solid color differing between brown or silver.

 **~~~~~~~~~~ OC form if you are not applying to be in the royal family~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Name-**

 **Age-**

 **Gender-**

 **Region/Hometown-**

 **School grade-**

 **Eyes-**

 **Hair-**

 **Height-**

 **Appearance-**

 **Outfit-**

 **Personality-**

 **Likes-**

 **Dislikes-**

 **Preference in romance-**

 **Skills/Talents-**

 **What is your purpose in the story?** (I could care less what you put as long as it makes sense to the story, you can be an Assassin, a spy, a ninja, a friend of the royal family or a member of the Arcana clan, this story is pure fantasy mixed with pokemon so like I said, I don't give a rattata's ass how outrageous your OC is as long as I can incorporate their purpose into the story somehow, I love unique OC's! )

 **Background-** (I need you to be super specific in this, like I don't care if it's long as long as I get some good details which I can use to create plot for you, If I see anything with a simple summary such as your character being a chill person who loves life and hanging out blah blah and boring stuff I will not bother to read any more, I know that sounds mean but it's one of my pet peeves to have people put little effort, I mean come on guys! This is your OC! Go nuts and be creative! That's why we have imagination! So what I'll want to read is detail about the life you've had since you were a baby, the struggles, how your family was, school life, anything creative!)

 **Family-** (Name, age, alive/dead, appearance, personality)

 **Are you an enemy or ally?**

 **Why did you come to St. Arcana's?**

 **How do you get to school?** (Walking, bike, car, skateboard...ect)

 **What wing are you in? Why?**

 **What curse do you have in you?** (Name the pokemon and what ability they allow you to have)

 **What are your future goals?**

 **Relationship to my OC?**

 _ **NOTE: Ok so I know the whole concept and short intro might seem confusing but basically I am conjoining both Pokemon and fairy tale's and several other genres together, so basically what I am saying is that the eight Eeveeling's are actually supposed to be guardians of all, they represent the important elements of life, but they are also the keys to summoning an apocalypse and restarting life to how it was in the beginning. Think of them as like the ten commandments but with only eight. And basically in this story, there are approximately only 721 pokemon, excluding the legendary's, so that makes it like six hundred and something but yeah, there is only one person who carries the curse of one pokemon and that is the only of it's kind. So for example, one person can have the curse of Bulbasaur but a completely different person can have the curse of a venasaur and that's it, they cannot evolve or anything and that Venasaur is the only curse of it's kind. So in this story, there will definitely not be two of the same beast, just one.**_

 _ **EXAMPLE- My first OC of the story**_

 **Name-** Alice Zuriel Sinclair

 **Age-** 17

 **Gender-** Female

 **Region/Hometown-** Arcenius Region

 **School grade-** Junior

 **Eyes-** Rainbow colored

 **Hair-** Silver hair with the gradient of colorful rainbow shades, it reaches to her hips and flows in long waves with choppy cover bangs.

 **Height-** 5'4

 **Appearance-** Alice has a petite and slender figure with a decent bust and noticeable curves, she has deep dimples on both cheeks and ivory toned skin, her lips are visibly defined with a dainty cupid's bow while her nose is small and straight with a button shape, when she is not so covered up, there are many scars visible on her body, some which look like clawing marks and others which look like bite marks.

 **Outfit-** Alice likes to always wear a white style cape coat dressed with leather skin tights underneath and black ankle length boots in suede, she wears a tied pink ribbon around her hair, and a black long sleeved shirt with a white collar covered in pearls.

 **Personality-** Alice seems like quite the well behaved girl but in reality she is spunky and quirky and truly adventurous, the only thing that goes through her mind is how much she wishes to travel the world and try new things. She can be quite difficult to deal with mostly because she wishes to do things on her own, at first sight meet she is reserved and keeps to herself but when someone grows on her she becomes quite friendly and comfortable, enough to be able to be considered as someone she needs to protect. She will make sacrifices without any doubt for the ones she cares about, despite it all, she can also have a soft spot and becomes emotional when it comes to family as she never had one. Her temper can be nasty but is rarely shown to people and she does tend to have psychological traumatic issues which can trigger panic attacks and outbursts within her.

 **Likes-** All food, adventures, dancing, singing, the piano, archery, the ocean (even though she has never seen it), cute stuff, reading, taking naps outside, tea ceremonies, flower arranging, orchids.

 **Dislikes-** Heat, the Arcana household, the elders, her duties, being bossed around, wearing minimum clothing which reveal her scars such as tank tops or shorts.

 **Preference in romance-** Someone who can take her away on many adventures, who is willing to show her the world and make her forget the dark memories of her childhood and past, someone who will give her wings and help her spread them out, to make her realize she is her own person and nobody else's.

 **Skills/Talents-** Play the piano, sing, dance, is skilled archist, amazing memory, skilled tactician, has her mind engraved with knowledge on all 721 curses, can sense who carries a beast, she can also steal the abilities of any curse for a minimal amount of time, trained in combat and self defense.

 **What is your purpose in the story?** Alice is the current priestess of the Arcana clan, following behind Iridessa who chose to abandon her duties, once Alice was born, the elders knew right away Alice was blessed by Arceus into becoming the next maiden.

 **Background-** Not much can be revealed about who Alice really is except for the fact that she was marked as the next Priestess of the Arcana clan, she was raised by all the clan members and refrained from seeing the outside world, always being sheltered away within her private sanctuary which Iridessa once lived in as well. According to the Elders, Alice's parents were respective members of the clan but her mother died once giving birth to her and the pain was too much for her father who left, leaving Alice in the care of his fellow members. All through childhood, Alice was taught to defend, to speak with Arceus and create a connection to the other world. She was taught the many readings of their beliefs and was eventually engraved mentally with knowledge of all 721 curses. As she grew, Alice eventually became a threat to several Clan members who saw how much farther she had progressed than Iridessa ever did and began fearing that Alice would discover their dark intentions, she was plagued with dark venomous nightmares for months, each nightmare resulting with a scream and sweating awakening where she would find claw marks all over her body. One night after finishing a nightly shrine ritual, she was attacked by several Canine cult members who nearly attempted at mauling her into pieces but luckily only resulted in part of her flesh being ripped behind her shoulders and waist and a lot of deep piercing wounds from their fangs which allowed excessive blood flow and loss. She was revived by the clan's wicken who had the curse of healing from the beast Blissey who managed to reverse some damage but still left Alice with dark scars and a traumatized mental state. After the incident, the clan members began fearing that Alice would not be safe in the estate and had instead agreed to send her to live at St. Arcana's, unknown to them, all of it is a diversion created by the dark members who are making sure everything goes according to plan for what they have in store.

 **Family-** (Name, age, alive/dead, appearance, personality)

The elders refuse to reveal her mother and father's identity.

 **Are you an enemy or ally?**

 _Ally and enemy (which will be explained later on)_

 **Why did you come to St. Arcana's?**

 _The elders told her she would be attending St. Arcana's where she would be safe from her attackers, but she is the main ingredient in between the eight siblings whom the Canine cult want together._

 **How do you get to school?** (Walking, bike, car, skateboard...ect)

 _Walking_

 **What wing are you in? Why?**

Neither, Alice only lives at the school however she will occasionally sneak into both wings because her elders had forbidden her to attend any schooling.

 **What are your OC's future goals?**

To travel the world and do everything on her bucket list, live life like a regular girl.

 **Do you have a curse inside of you? What is it?**

 _At the moment Alice hasn't even thought of the possibility of holding a curse, being the priestess she automatically believed she can't hold one at all, but who knows?_

 **Relationship to my OC?**

N/A

 _ **Ok so I think that is all I have to write, if i do remember what else I needed to incorparate in here then I will do so as soon as possible but until then, I'm looking forward to seeing All your OC's and also be sure to check up on the eeveelings list to see what is still available as i will update this post until the spots are taken, and if you have any questions then please let me know and I will definitely get back to you all! BTW I AM NOT GOING TO ACCEPT AN OC IF YOU LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION….LIKE NO. Ok then bye!**_


	2. Royals Arrival

_**Hey! So I am so excited to introduce the first chapter and I hope you guys like it so much! I am still accepting so don't be shy and send in your OC's, hope you all enjoy!**_

"She is not safe anymore, we must send her away before the canines return to end her".

"He's right, the Canine Cult has become more and more aggressive, I fear now that there only goal is to assassinate our dear Maiden".

"Yes, they won't stop until she is lying in a puddle of her own blood, we have to hide her, she is no longer safe here".

"Are you mad?! We have all agreed that the priestess was never to set foot outside of these walls, if we allow this to happen then we will surely lose her!"

"Alice has been trained to the best extent by all of us, She will survive on the outside, besides, I propose in sending her to live at St. Arcana's".

The room was filled with gasps, "St. Arcana's, no, no…...she cannot go, I refuse, that girl is our only connection to the gods watching over us, the institute is dangerous, if she goes, there is no telling what will happen".

"Which is why she will only go to live at the school, but, she won't attend any of the wings, we are only doing this so she can be protected and hidden away for no threats to find".

Silence occurred between all, they took a moment to think, eventually breaking the quiet atmosphere with a sigh, "Very well….as the Head of this Clan…..I will allow for this…..but that girl is forbidden from leaving the school, she is to be watched over very carefully and without a word said to her, if she was to discover the type of people who are after her…..the poor girl will surely be left in fear".

"I believe she already has".

 **(Outside in the botanic garden)**

A man wearing a pale grey yukata had stepped out and walked out onto the back patio, following the short steps in front as he walked over to the center of the field. His snow white hair intensified under the light, running down to his mid back with a spiky mane and a purple streak going across the right side of his hair. His tanned skin brightened under the sky while he settled his piercing crimson eyes onto the young teen kneeling on the grass.

He admired her rainbow glistening hair shining under the sun but watched as it faded when his shadow blocked and gave her shade, her head shifted upwards, facing the young man who was undeniably tall with perfectly sculpted facial features. His attention was drawn fully to her eyes which looked just like crystals, shimmering with dozens of different colors which grew more and more mesmerizing as he continued staring.

He opened his mouth, revealing the sharp canines protruding from his upper lip but stopped, taking in a small breath as he continued, "I heard…."

"Did you now". she turned her attention back to what she had been doing, picking flowers and dropping them into a white marble spice grinder, crushing them under the stones force as she added several other ingredients inside.

He nodded, "What happened"?

She remained silent, continuing to crush the plants until she stopped, releasing a sigh as she dropped her hands by her sides, "The nightmares continue….and every night they seem to get worse….I can't stop them, no matter what I do…..I can't escape this darkness…..I hear there voices…..they talk about evil rising up…..the eight disasters awakening…..am I losing my mind….or does it all mean something?"

Silence remained between the two, he slowly knelt on his left knee, adjusting himself to be able to be face to face with her, "I'm sure it's nothing bad, maybe you are just tired and need to have a day to yourself".

"I can't…...I still have many things to master from the elders". She continued grinding the plants again, going faster and more shakily this time which had caused the sleeve of her silver kimono to slip off, revealing several deep clawing scars all over her shoulder.

"There's so many". he placed the tip of his fingers over them, sparking the young teen to tense up as she stopped, keeping her head forward as she closed her eyes.

"It's part of my duties…..these markings remind me everyday…..that I'm not like everyone else, they don't go through what I have to".

"Lies". she opened her eyes upon flinching to his cold tone, she slowly turned to him, seeing the narrowed stare he gave her.

He had moved his fingers away from her and over to the scar running from his right temple over to his right eye and ending at his nose. "I know".

She moved her hand towards his face, hesitating a bit before softly stroking the tips of her fingers across his scar, "Only of the pain….but nothing more".

His eyes remained close, but opened up when he felt her warm touch disappear, she was no longer near him, but had instead walked away, making her trip to her private sanction.

Another shadow had stood over him this time, forcing the white haired male to look back at the elderly man, "We contracted you to watch over the priestess from afar ever since the incident she was involved in occurred, but interacting with her is forbidden, do you understand? Or must I replace you with somebody who will".

He stood up, now looking down at the older male whom he was taller than, his voice remained calm, yet chilling enough to let the elder know he wasn't intimidated, "That girl has been raised in solitude, she may need a guardian, but she also needs a friend…...however, I will comply with my father's order and follow through with everyone of your commands".

A smirk followed over on his lips, making the younger man a bit irritated, "I'm glad you know where your duties lie, however, even with you keeping watch over Alice, we feel she is far from being safe, which is why we have decided to relocate the two of you".

He quirked an eyebrow, staring down at the older man with a curious expression, "Where to?"

"St. Arcana's, it's an elite institution we have some close ties with, Alice will leave tonight, but you will leave the day after where we will provide all the information to you, however, Alice cannot know that you are attending the school because of her, so you will need to act as if you have been attending the institute for quite some time already, understood"?

He remained expressionless, "It couldn't be clearer".

 **(St. Arcana's)**

Students had stopped upon seeing the white and black corvette pulling up to the front entrance of the school, wondering and guessing who would pull up in such a flashy vehicle, there body's shivered as the engine revved up before stopping.

They couldn't tell who was inside, the windows had all been tinted to an extreme dark hue, all they could do was wait to see who would step out.

"Who's that"?

"I don't know, but I've never seen that car around here".

"Is it a transfer student"?

"Possibly, but could it be that they are attending the Wonderland wing?"

The door flew upwards and a tall young male stepped out, he had short spiky blonde hair and captivating silver eyes, he seemed well built with defined muscles and a visible tattoo of the roman number XIII on the side of his neck. They took notice of the scar running down his right eye which had them thinking negative thoughts on the spot.

"He looks like trouble".

"No way he's attending Wonderland, he's all hellion's trouble, look at his uniform". they stared at the outfit he wore **(A/N: Uniforms are always a hassle to describe so the closest I can say to the description is Code Geass, the uniforms the main character's wear, yup, other than that it's up to your Imagination)** , also noticing how he wore a pure white glove over his left hand, as if he was trying to hide something.

He settled his eyes across the growing crowd of students, giving them a cruel glare as they continued staring, however they had stopped upon feeling an unnerving reaction behind there backs.

"What are you all staring at?" they flinched from his tone of voice, so deep, so soothing and calm, yet intimidating all at the same time.

"N-nothing". one of them answered.

A second boy however had spoken, "What's with that tone and stare? Don't think you're all high and mighty than the rest of us, you belong to Hellion, the worst of the worst".

He shoved his hands into his pockets, now making his way around his car which closed on its own, stopping only a feet away from the crowd of students.

"Is that so, last I remember, you were all a bunch of nosy brats with staring problems".

A third male had interfered, holding a fist up with a nasty glare, "Watch it before you regret saying another word….Hellpunk".

He sighed to himself, shaking his head along as he remained indifferent to the boy's threat, "My first day and trouble comes knocking right away, when will I ever get a break?"

"Talking to himself? What a freak!" another laughed, sparking a reaction among others who joined.

His fist began balling within his pocket, tiny sparks of electricity began running through the strands of hair on his head, unknown to the group who continued taunting him.

"You haven't seen a real freak until no-" he pulled out his bare hand, ready to release his power until an ear piercing sound distracted him, along with everyone else.

Eyes turned to the red and black motorcycle speeding past his car and into the street and sidewalk, racing straight within the school's gates with students running after it to see who the culprit willing to trespass into school property without a single damn was.

It turned sharply at the grand stairs of the main building, stopping in place with the engine still running, the person riding it was unnoticeable, being covered by a dark red helmet while wearing the same uniform that belonged to the Wonderland wing, except his coat was missing and instead they had a black leather jacket on.

Students crept closer and closer, stopping when the engine of the motorcycle was turned off, they had gotten off, now taking their helmet off as well.

"Young man! What is the meaning of this!" a nearby staff member had stormed in, having both hands on their hips as they waited for the male's reply.

A chuckle came out when they no longer had a helmet to shield them, they were now staring at a second blond, except he had a spiky quiff with short sides and red streaks running throughout his hair. Girls seemed drawn by his naturally sharp and protective emerald green eyes which stood out beyond his pale fair skin, but even so, they seemed to be infatuated with his six four height with a muscular build.

"He's so handsome!"

"Why is he in Wonderland?"

"He looks so cool!"

He could hear the squeamish voices of the girls among the crowd, forming a tiny smirk of satisfaction and accomplishment.

"Young man! Answer me!" He rolled his eyes upon having his thoughts interrupted by the older staff member, a tiny yet grungy elderly woman with small framed glasses.

"Ah fuck! Your voice is annoying, my ear is practically dying from just listening to you". everyone gasped, the older woman was taken aback, more than taken aback, she was shocked, angered at the attitude he had put with her.

"You sharp tongued troublemaker! How dare you talk to me like that!"

He stuck his finger into his ear, twisting it about as he pretended to not listen, her anger only fueled more.

"That's it! You're coming with me!" she grabbed his arm tightly, sparking his eyes to narrow further as he pulled back, forcing a yelp from the elderly female who stared at him in fright.

"I'm not going anywhere, understand"? he pulled a smoke out from within his sleeve, placing it in between his lips as he held his index finger up towards the end.

They all watched, quickly backing away with stunned expressions as a tiny fire lit up on the tip of his finger, allowing him to light up his smoke. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some exploring to do". He placed his helmet on his motorcycle, calmly strolling away as the group continued staring, more so, watching in fright as they began fearing the worst.

 _*Ability to use fire? I've never seen anyone like that, how…*_ He had watched it all from afar, now drifting into his own thoughts about what had just happened.

"..." a ringing sound started up within his ears, turning more and more unbearable as the noise made him cringe and drop to one knee, he clutched both sides of his head, tightening his grip to try to avoid the pain inside his head, but it had proven to be a fail.

 _*G-guh…...Ah! This sound….why…...it hurts…...so much…...make it stop!*_

He opened one of his eyes, noticing a second figure not too far from him also in the same predicament, it was a girl however, kneeling on the floor completely as she had both hands against the sides of her head. A crowd of students had begun surrounding her, attempting to help her only to stop when they didn't know what was wrong.

Several figures smoothly passed by him, he couldn't tell what it was, but was now curious as he saw a group of suited men huddled together, as if escorting someone within their tiny ring. He did notice a small petite hand wave out through an opening between two of the men, it moved their hand back and forth in a graceful gesture, something he was left dumbfounded by, but which had also made him realize that he was no longer feeling the pain from earlier.

 _*Laxus Deo…..the bolt of electricity….*_

He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but there was no one nearby him except for the group of mysterious people who passed him. He shook it off, turning his eyes back to the girl whom he remembered was having the same issue, he quickly took off, pushing aside in the crowd in order to reach her.

His feet stopped when he had reached her, she was still on the floor on her knees, breathing heavily, he knelt in front of her, placing his hand over her shoulder which caused a small shock to appear, forcing him to remove it.

"Hey, are you ok?" he waited for her response, but she kept facing the ground, releasing pant after pant.

"Did…...did you feel it too…...the pain through your ears and mind?" her head snapped up, staring in shock at the blonde who was taken aback by how adorable and innocent she looked. Dirty blonde hair with the tips fading to green and the most precious jade colored eyes he had ever seen that stood out from her pale olive skin tone. Her face was heart shaped which gave a nice compliment to her small pouty mouth and tiny nose with a rounded tip.

"H-how….. did you…... know…" her eyes rolled back as her body swayed forward into his arms where he caught her, surprised by how she had lost consciousness but reacted quickly as he picked up her petite framed body into his arms without any hassle.

"What are you doing?!" shouted one of the students giving him a vicious glare.

"Her body is on fire, she has a fever and I'm taking her to be looked at by the nurse". he took a step forward only to be blocked by several of the male students.

"You really think we're going to let some delinquent from Hellion be left alone with one of our own?" he looked down at the girl in his arms, barely noticing how she wore the white uniform belonging to the wonderland wing.

He tightened his grip on her, standing his ground as he responded back with a venomous stare of his own, "I don't care if she's from wonderland, She's burning up and needs help now so move out of my way!" He shoved past them, but was stopped upon being grabbed by the shoulders.

"Like I said, you're not going anywhere".

"Try me". he whispered, bright yellow electrical currents shot out from all over his body, whipping away the boys who had a grip on him and scaring off the rest of the students.

His head snapped back to the boys who were on the floor, staring at him in fright, he held one of his hands out where a ball of electricity formed in his palm.

"Stay out of my way, or you'll surely regret touching me again, I promise you that". a fanged smile formed on his lips, leaving his harassers pale in fear of what they had just seen.

"Mmn…." he looked down at the young blonde in his arms, her face scrunching up as if she was having a nightmare or was in pain, sweat began trickling down her face while her body began trembling. He took in a deep breath, now pushing his feet to run as he began his search for the infirmary.

"Lady Alice?" They had stopped at the top of the stairs, waiting on the young girl who removed herself from their ring as she watched the blonde take off with the girl in his arms. A blank expression remained on her face.

"Lady A-" she returned back over to them.

"Do not be alarmed, It is nothing important".

 **(Meanwhile)**

"What a drag, everyone here is fucking annoying". he ignored the many stares being sent his way.

"Ah!" the screams were faded, seeming to be from a far away distance.

He continued walking, stopping when he began hearing the screams loud and clear, he followed it's sound, coming to an end where he quickly threw himself back, dodging the body that was thrown towards his way.

"What the hell?!" he looked at the unconscious figure and then over to the other three who were surrounding another figure, a girl, she had long shiny black hair and crimson blood colored eyes, she was pretty short and had a pale color to herself. However the frightening factor about her was her expression, empty, as if she had no life inside.

"You hellion people are all the same, you should be locked in cages!"

A chuckle escaped her lips, she pulled out a white tag from her sleeve, stamping it across the wall she was cornered against where she bit harshly down on her thumb, forcing blood out where she wrote a mysterious symbol on the tag.

"I will never be caged". she moved aside, watching as a group of shadows appeared from within the glowing seal. They slithered across the walls and onto the ground where they bound the three males back to back tightly, forcing them on the floor where they screamed and began panicking.

"What the….." he quickly backed away, continuing to watch as the shadows began dragging the boys to wear a black hole formed on the wall.

"Stop it! Please!"

"We're sorry!"

She clicked her tongue, "Only fools regret their actions after they realize how weak they are compared to others, it makes me sick".

A streak of fire had shot through the shadows, destroying them and freeing the three boys who quickly scurried off upon picking up there other member who was still on the ground.

"These wonderland people are such a nuisance, but it still doesn't give you the right to drag them to hell personally".

She chuckled again, snapping her fingers which had caused the seal to fade and the tag to drop to the floor.

"Who said it was hell? Besides, this had nothing to do with you, so why are you getting in my way?"

A smirk formed on his lips, "Because I hate when people are unfair".

She crossed her arms, placing a finger over her lips mischievously, "How nice, You're going to love having me at the top of your list then".

"Obsidius callavedia". he could hear her whisper, but realized it was too late when his body was sent racing against the air, hitting a tree while leaving a huge amount of damage on it, almost broken in half.

"Ngh…" he dropped to the ground, glaring up towards the raven haired girl who still had her taunting lip gesture plastered on.

"You little-".

He heard her voice again, but this time it sounded blank, no emotion or expression behind it, "TiTi-no-ruar".

"Huh!" his hands and feet were bound to the ground by concrete, keeping him glued to the floor with no chance of escape.

His eyes shifted upwards where she was making her way over to him, her left eye began glowing, but he was left stunned by the transformation of her pupil which was now shaped like a pentagram with smaller unnoticeable symbols surrounding it.

"W-what are you?" he tried pulling himself away, trying to break free from the stone but stopped when he couldn't.

She stopped, staring him down with her eyes as she pointed her palm towards his face, "I'm the last of my kind…...having the ability to connect with magic and control the dark arts to my own desire".

A blue flame appeared at the center of her palm, reflecting through the pupils of his widened eyes as it grew bigger and bigger.

"I smell it on you….that disgusting scent I have been searching for for years…...the same scent I've been wanting to destroy…..and now….I can".

"Scarlet". the flame disappeared, as well as the symbol in her eye.

"Enough, it's the first day and you're already starting trouble?" she sighed, clenching her hand together as she stepped back, whipping her head to the left where a drastically tall figure stood at, he wore the Hellion uniform but instead of the coat he had a black jacket with a hood covering his head and a dark face cover disguising everything from the neck up and stopping directly underneath his eyes which were revealed to be a bright ocean blue with large irises. **(A/N: Exactly how Kakashi's mask looks like in naruto)**

"Stay out of this Tobias, he has that wretched scent I've been longing to get rid of…...personally". her words came out like a hiss, yet the mysterious figure remained expressionless to her behavior.

"I said enough". he whipped his hand forward, releasing what looked like a string of electricity which had bound her like a cocoon.

"Tobias!" they could hear her angry muffling as her wrapped figure tumbled back and forth on the ground.

The stone gluing him to the floor slowly crumbled apart, freeing the blonde who remained on the floor as he began rubbing his strained arms and legs, he stopped however, when he was approached by the mysterious figure who had picked up the trapped girl and hauled her over his shoulder.

"Sorry for the trouble, as you can tell, my friend isn't a normal girl, but she means no harm".

He stood up, confirming his height to be more than the covered figures who held his hand out to him, "I'm Tobias, nice to meet you".

He nodded in gesture, also taking his hand to shake as he released a sigh, "I'm James, does your little friend always try killing people on the first day or am I just special?"

Tobias laughed, shaking his head along as he patted a cocooned Scarlett who continued grumbling incoherently.

"It's pretty complicated with her, but like I said, it's nothing to worry about".

He didn't respond back, not knowing whether Tobias was serious, or joking around as he couldn't see his facial expression at all.

"Well…..I'd better get going, it's not good for us Hellion students to interact with you Wonderland chaps". he took a step before being stopped by James who grabbed his arm.

"She said I had a scent…...what did she mean by that". Blue sparked with Green as silence came in between the two.

"I think you're taking this a little too much, I think it's best if you forget about today, for everyone's sake". He managed to slickly get away from James's grip, walking away as the blond haired boy watched behind with a venomous glare.

"Hm…"

 **Alright so that concludes chapter One! yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I have yet to finish introducing all the characters which I will do in the next couple of chapters, I still do have some openings open for the Royals which you can look up in the chapter before this one where I have posted which ones are taken and such, so if you want then please send in an OC, I really hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review and let me know what you thought and also if you have any ideas or questions then don't hesitate to ask or message me, until then!**

 _ **Special thanks to the readers whose characters were introduced in this chapter!**_

 **nicranger** \- Alex

 **ChronoSplicer** -Nero

 **Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda** \- James

 **Another Generic Gamer-** Scarlet

 **KingOfStories01-** Tobias

 **KorianneAnders-** Rosemary


	3. Boy's like them

**Hey everyone I am back with another chapter! yay! I hope you guys enjoy it and I would like to thank everyone who submitted an OC you're all MVP's! Well, I won't keep you all waiting, enjoy! And please review!**

 **(Arcenius region/Moblin City)**

"Avery! Avery! Avery!" her adrenaline kicked in when she heard the chanting of her name, she threw her hands up into the air, waving them around wildly as she moved to the ear lusting beat.

"Wooo!" she could hear the howls and whistles being sent her way by the many males watching, admiring the short haired brunette whose curled locks swayed side to side as she continued moving.

She looked down at them with her royal blue memorable eyes, as if casting a spell over them as they began swooning over her shining beauty, a tanned hottie who had an amazing athletically built figure with an oval based face protruding a small nose and naturally thin lips that automatically shaped a captivating smile for everyone to gaze upon.

The entire club was in cheers as they danced to the catchy beat, the colorful stage lights zoomed all around the room, giving enough light to create an exciting atmosphere for everyone inside.

Her eyes were closed as she let herself be swept off by the intense energy of the club, but they quickly shot open as she gasped, staring down at her crystal watch as she read the time.

"Crap! I completely forgot I have school!" she jumped off of the bar counter and rushed out, stopping in front of the entrance as she hissed from the bright light.

"Hey Avery, late again?" She looked at the bouncer with a sheepish smile, nodding as she caught what he had thrown her.

"Yeah, but luckily I have you to help me, thanks for the energy drink!" she rushed over and pressed the button of her car remote, opening the trunk of her dark blue sports car where she pulled out a white uniform, putting it over her light blue jean shorts and black tank top while keeping her ankle boots on.

He waved to the brunette who took off, racing through the streets as a trail of burnt rubber smoke was left behind, he chuckled, shaking his head along with a tiny smile, "That girl lives a little too much for excitement".

 **(St. Arcana's/Infirmary)**

"Nurse!" he kicked open the door, startling the older pink haired woman who was seated quietly at her desk.

"Young man! What is the-". she was pissed, but stopped midway when she had noticed the girl in his arms, she looked weak and drained.

"Oh dear, What happened?" she rushed over and placed her palm on the girl's head before pulling it back in retaliation.

"She's burning up!" he nodded, staring at the woman sternly as she hurried over to one of the beds, pulling off the covers as she instructed him to lay her down.

"I don't know what happened, one minute we- I mean she had a headache and then the next she passed out with this fever".

She placed a thermometer in the girl's mouth, "Well it's a good thing you did, her fever's 101.3".

"Is she going to be ok"? he took a step closer but stopped when the nurse began undressing the young blonde, he quickly looked away before deciding it was best to turn around so he had his back to them.

"She will be, with the right medication and a good rest, she should be better by tomorrow".

He sighed in relief, "That's good….And I'm sorry for bursting in like that Ms…." he stopped when he realized he had no clue who this lady was.

She chuckled, "Ms. Solace, and it's alright, you were only worried for your friends well being".

He coughed, "Actually, I barely just me-".

"Oh my…" he could hear her gasp quietly, being tempted to turn but didn't want to risk being thought of as a pervert for looking at an undressed unconscious girl.

He didn't care, spinning around fully to come in sight of something horrific, Ms. Solace scooted backwards, putting her hands over her mouth as she continued staring.

"W-what is this?" she whispered.

His eyes narrowed into a dark glare, gazing intensely at the many markings and bruises covering the green eyed girls body, some of them were scars, long time wounds which had healed already, yet their presence remained as a memory carved on her.

"What kind of sick bastard would do this". his hands clenched into a fist, the longer he stared, the more his anger and desire to find the culprit behind this increased, he didn't know the girl, but just the thought of knowing that someone was hurting this innocent person was enough reason for him.

 **(Alice)**

"Here we are my lady". they opened the door, allowing her to go through as she entered her new chamber, it was more of a towering room located at the peak of the highest building of the school, a secluded area where only Staff and the headmasters are allowed access within.

She stood at the center, gazing upon the large room which was designed in an old victorian style, a crystal chandelure hung above her while one side of the room was like a living room, with couches, a coffee table, and a fireplace along with a built in bookcase, while the other side of the room was a bedroom, a large silk sheet covered bed was placed in between a large wardrobe and a vanity mirror with a desk, beside it was a door she presumed to be a bathroom.

Her feet quickly took her to the only thing she found interesting, the balcony patio, she stopped at the rail, gazing out in awe of the beautiful scenery, she could see the entire school as well as beyond into the nearest city, Moblin city.

They placed her luggage on the bed, bowing to the colored haired girl who wasn't staring, "We'll let you settle in, a maid will be bringing you all your meals and if you need anything, please use the phone only". she had ignored their instructions, caring only of the scene as she took notice of the two sides of the school, one side of which was only full with students while the other half was completely empty.

She whirred, leaning forward onto the rail with her palm underneath her chin, "Like a caged bird, when will I be given my freedom…"

An unnerving feeling spiraled down her back, as if something was watching her, she glanced down, seeing a single figure staring back up at her, she couldn't tell who they were, being too far up, they looked like a mere insect to her.

She cringed, ridding the same feeling away as she looked down once more, finding the figure gone. She quickly turned to the door when a knock was heard, staring in fright yet ready to fight if anything came towards her.

The doorknob turned and the door slowly creaked open until nothing was revealed to be on the other side, having another wrenching feeling within, she felt she shouldn't go near it at all, but went ahead and did so.

"Hello?" she stepped out into the hall where only her room was placed at the rest of the wall space was occupied by portraits of people she had no knowledge of.

"Alice". a hushed whisper blew past her ear, sounding faint yet enough for her to hear, she quickly whipped her head to all directions, yet she was the only one around.

She followed the whispers all down the hall, coming closer and closer to the end where one of the suited man stood guard, quickly grabbing her by the arm.

"R-release me!" she fought to pull herself away but he had a tight grip on her.

"You are not allowed to leave the chamber Lady Alice, you must return at once". he forcefully dragged her back into the hall, yet stopped when she grabbed a hold of his chin, his eyes met with hers which began fading into a pure white glow.

"Shhh…" his eyes slowly fell until they were completely closed, his grip on her had immediately loosened while his body fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Sleep well". she murmured, regaining the rainbow hue back in her eyes as she calmly strolled back down the hall.

 **(Out front)**

She continued turning back, keeping a lookout to see if anybody had followed her out, her path was blocked however when she crashed against something hard, falling harshly on the ground as she looked up, finding a pair of light steel colored eyes staring her down, she felt mesmerized, as if staring into another world.

"Are you ok?" she was taken aback by how polite this guy was, holding his hand out towards her which she took, allowing herself to be helped up on her feet which made her realize just how short she was compared to this mysterious figure.

He was tall, and incredibly good looking, he had all the right features in all the right places with hair as bright as silver which reached down to his waist and a sharp grin that was quickly imprinted on her mind, becoming slightly hard to erase as it continued repeating. He had a dark diamond piercing on his left ear, shining brightly under the sun as it blinded her for a quick second with it's glint. However she became aware of the mysterious black markings surrounding his entire neck, like ancient symbols and encryptions which appeared to also be all over his right arm.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry for bumping into you like that".

He shook his head, still having a soft hold on her hand, "It's ok, I'm just glad you're not hurt".

Her cheeks began flaring upon hearing his comment, yet the sight of his soothing lip curving gesture had only charmed her more, who was this mysterious person? Reality had hit her, who was he? And why was he in front of this building? The building which was off limits to everyone except the headmasters and staff.

She slipped her hand away from his, returning a somewhat assertive gaze back to the silver haired man who looked at her curiously, "Who are you?"

His smile faded, something she knew would lead to a disaster but was too late to avoid when he had grabbed her by the neck, crushing it hard in his grip as her breaths quickly shortened. Wheezing and coughing only escaped her lips as well as the tears being forced out of her eyes.

"G-guh…..crsh…" she grabbed onto his arm, unable to remove it as he continued choking her.

"I am the future King of this world, and your worst nightmare…." his eyes had turned a deep blood red with a yellow crescent shaped pupil, sending her body into shock.

"W-what…..are…...you….talking….ab-about…." her teeth were clenched tightly, making a grinding noise as he choked her harder.

"Your very existence is a nuisance to me, and a foil to my plans, but luckily for me, you just had to leave the only sanctuary protecting you from someone like me, and now, you'll get the pleasure of dying by my own hands, heh, you should feel honored". he released a menacing and hollow laugh, shoving her against the wall of the building which had forced a grunt out of her.

"D-don't do this, please". she breathed out weakly, her head swaying side to side slowly as she was beginning to lose consciousness.

He chuckled deviously within her ear, "But I really want to".

"Then…..you give me no choice….". she closed her eyes, remaining silent as he laughed again, finding her pitiful.

Her words moved silently before a whisper was released into the wind, "Obscura Bellator".

A dark ring appeared on the stone ground, growing larger and larger as symbols began rotating around it followed by a large pentagram tracing itself in the center, dark fog rose up and a figure appeared behind it.

"What the hell?" his golden colored eyes quickly met with hers, feeling as if she was staring directly into the moonlight.

He was tall, and extremely handsome, having midnight black shaggy hair that stopped at jaw length, a single strand of yellow blonde hair ran down on the front of his bangs, his skin was fairly pale while his face was perfectly sculpted in all the right places, she took notice of the black cross earring dangling from his right ear while his pearled white teeth seen through a tiny growl were sharpened from the sides. He wore a black uniform, yet strapped to his back was a black guitar case covered in yellow rings.

"How the hell did I get here? Who are you people?" he took a defensive attitude, becoming alert of what he was seeing.

"Blake!" she shouted.

"How the hell do you know my name? What is this?" he stepped further back, not knowing what to do.

"Lend me your shadows!" she grunted when she was thrown to the ground by the mysterious silver haired man.

He looked at her in shock, "How do you….."

"Please!" she screamed when he had kicked her in the stomach, causing blood to spurt out of her mouth and onto the ground.

"...O-ok" he looked down at the ring he was still in, allowing the symbols he saw to be imprinted all around his body as he was taken under control.

"D-do it". she mumbled weakly, remaining down on the floor as she had little energy to even move at all.

His eyes began glowing as black ears sprouted from his head, "Ngh…". he grunted from the painful transformation, looking behind to where a tail was now hanging out.

 _*Protect the priestess*_

He became alert by the mysterious voice in his head, now turning towards Alice who rolled over on her back, staring up at the sky with a distant look in her eyes, as if she was drifting off.

"I've hated you since the very beginning, now die!" a dark sword slid out from within his palm, engulfed in a powerful dark essence which he brought up over the Priestess who had not even the slightest reaction.

"Agh!" he quickly brought his weapon down only for it to be stopped midway by Blake who caught it in between both of his palms.

"Meddling runt! Stay out of this!" he forced more pressure, trying to bring his sword down only for the raven haired boy to glare in response venomously.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but as far as I know, you're the one who needs to stay out of this and leave her alone!" his hair shot up rapidly as a vortex of wind kicked up around him and Alice, dark shadow wisps appeared out from it, forming into giant monstrous beasts which began attacking the mysterious man.

He fought them off, slicing through each shadow with his blade, leaving them to faint in a dimming blue flame. Two giant hands appeared out from the ground beneath him, grabbing a hold of the silver haired man who was picked up into the air, being thrown harshly against a tree only to be split in half.

"Finish him off". she whispered, still staring into the sun's light blankly, her command voicing through the winds for him to hear.

"Yes my priestess". he snapped his fingers together, sparking a small glowing trail to appear in front of him and race all across toward his opponent, just as he gained consciousness, a giant explosion caught him, dragging him down to the opening crevice where hundreds of shadows rose up, grabbing a hold of him as they pulled him in even further.

He grunted from the powerful force of the shadows, yet he left Blake in surprise when he shot his hand towards the fissure, his eyes glowing a menacing red as the shadows disappeared but then reappeared, only for them to be trapped as the fissure closed.

"My powers haven't developed fully, at least not yet, but when they do, we'll finish this battle, you and I, and then, it will only be the priestess…...make good use of your final moments on this planet,

Prince Lucian, until then, my dear repulsive opposite".

He brushed his outfit of dirt, leaving behind a trail of echoing dark laughter with his figure slowly sinking into a dark portal.

"Prince Lucian?" he was left confused by those words, now feeling the bound of Alice's control over him disappear, the ears and tail disappeared completely, only leaving his normal self to watch a wounded Alice still on the floor.

He hurried over to her, kneeling beside the young priestess who closed her eyes, opening them back up soon after only to stare at him, emotion detected behind her gaze unlike earlier.

"T-thank you….for saving me…." a tiny smile formed over the dried blood stain on the corner of her lips.

He stared confusingly, panicking as he didn't know what to do with her, "W-who are you? What did you do to me? I-i…" his lips were paused by her hand weakly trembling over them.

"So many questions you must have I presume, but for now, I will only share this with you…...My name is Alice Sinclair…...and you Blake….carry the one hundred and ninety seventh curse, a manipulator of shadows and the beings from the underworld who leads with the power of the moon".

"Curse? one hundred and ninety seventh…..just exactly how many are out there? Who was that man? Why was he trying to kill you? What the hell is going on? He called me Prince Lucian! Why?!"

"So many secrets…...you…..have…...yet….to…..lear-". she fell into a faint spell, leaving the raven haired boy at the edge of suspense.

"Tell me!" he grabbed her in his arms, shaking her repeatedly until a tight grip caught hold of his arm, he looked up, finding Alex staring him down with a leer.

"Release her, or I won't hesitate to slice your arm off". he quickly removed his hand, watching as Alex carefully picked the girl up into his arms, having a firm hold on her as she comfortably moved around in his grasp.

"Who are you? And who is she?" he stood up, coming face to face with Alex as they matched heights.

"She's the most important person you and I will ever know…...and me? I'm her protector".

Hearing those words had sparked irritation within him quickly, he grabbed Alex by his unifiorm collar, pulling him in as they clashed with venomous glares, "If you're her protector, then where the hell were you when she was on the verge of being slaughtered!"

"That's none of your concern, however, I was lucky enough to see a vision of Alice and came as soon as I could…..you might have saved her….but now you'll continue on with your life as if nothing happened and forget this entire incident, especially Alice….forget everything about today, and erase her from your memory, permanently, understand"?

"And what makes you think I will?" he mocked Alex who pushed him away.

"Because if you don't, I'll come and find you, and make sure to rip out that tongue of yours so you can never speak a word about this to any body, got it?!"

Fear stood in his eyes, yet his expression remained strong, hoping to not show any intimidation towards the white haired boy.

"I have no reason to talk about what happened earlier, but that girl, she's said too much for me to just forget, I've had questions wandering in my mind since I was a child…...and now I believe she might be the holder to my answers, and I won't rest until she tells me what I've been waiting for".

Alex chuckled, turning his back to Blake who watched him make his way up the steps, "You will only be wasting your own time, because I won't allow another human or soul get a foot anywhere near her".

A shadow rose up in front of him, stopping his tracks as he held onto Alice even more, he turned his head back towards the raven haired boy who had his palm up, controlling the shadow that had stopped him.

"Clearly you haven't met someone like me then…...I live in the shadows, and rule the night, so try to find me…...if you even can".

His body turned into a shadow, sinking swiftly into the ground where it slithered away, "I'll meet with Alice again, count on it".

 **(Meanwhile)**

"That prick…...who the hell does he think he is?" he couldn't shake off the events from earlier, still having both Tobias and Scarlett on his mind.

"What do you want Jasper". coldness was detected behind her tone.

"I've come to gather the information your father said you would have, where is it?" He stumbled upon something he found quite interesting, two figures standing behind a tree in a secluded area.

He hid on the other side, able to hear all the things they were saying, "Tell the old man that I have nothing to give him, if he wants it so badly then he should do it, but tell him to leave me out of this".

His head peeked around the sides, catching a glimpse of the two figures talking, his eyes grew when he had laid his gaze on something beautiful, a girl, she was quite short, his guess being about five three, she had a glowing tan hue illuminating through her skin with the lightest and warmest brown eyes he had ever seen. Her hair flowed to her petite waist, being a captivating sunny blonde, fringe bangs covering her left eye which touched her sharp nose.

"It would be a shame if I return to your father with no new information, wouldn't you think? But….there's always a chance that I make something up to him….that way you can stay in your precious school…." A smirk crawled over his lips, his blue eyes lusted over the blonde who glared in return with disgust, he combed his light brown hair cooly, moving his fingers down where they began twisting the diamond stud in his right ear, waiting for her response.

"What is it that you want?" she demanded, slowly taking a step back for precaution.

He came closer, grabbing her framed chin which he held up towards his face, not a bad looking guy, maybe three years older than her, yet it was the crippling and disturbing look in his eyes that made him a creep. A stifled laugh escaped his lips when he wrapped his other arm around her curved waist, pulling her directly against his body.

"Ugh". she scowled as she pressed her hands against his palm, rolling her eyes and trying to push him away but proved effortless.

"I've worked for your father since I was a kid, when I was little and he brought me in, I was always the one to watch over you like a sibling….but never once had I thought of you that way…...it was much more than that….tell your father that you have chosen a suitable husband, me".

"Marriage?" he whispered, surprised by how the conversation quickly escalated.

She erupted into laughter, wiping away the tear from her eye as she sighed, "You want me to marry you? I won't even marry the guy my father has chosen for me! And he's a powerful person, What makes you think you're any better?"

His lips were only inches away from her own, she quickly froze up, staring into his cold blue eyes, "Because I'm the only escape you'll have from that man, your father trusts me more than anyone, I'm like the son he always wanted, one word from me and your life at this school will be over in a flash….so what will it be? Dear Faye, do we have an engagement? Or not".

"..." he became silent when she spat in his face, James looked stunned as well, not expecting something like that from someone so pure looking.

"I'd rather die than marry someone like you, or any guy like my father for that fact! I am not a trophy to be fighting over, I will make my own choices and choose my own fate, so go ahead and tell my father, because I'm done being his pawn".

 _*Wow, seems like she's gone through some tough shit, but being forced to marry? Even I would object to that, what kind of father does this girl have?*_

He turned back, still seeing that she was in this Jasper guys grasp, being held tighter to the point where she whimpered when his grip around her waist hardened from anger.

"Faye, you have never been a pawn for the boss, he always referred to you as the queen, the queen who would take over his empire with a strong King by her side, and that King should be me, so whether you like it or not, I'll have the boss's favor in no time, with or without your consent, and then, we'll be husband and wife".

She giggled in a taunting manner, "I'll disappear before that even happens, because I will always be one step ahead of you and my father, believe me Jasper, I am capable of so much more if it involves my freedom".

His lips surfaced over to her soft neck, "And believe me when I say, once I am given your hand, I'll be sure to chain them so you'll never leave my sight".

"Ngh!" she held her breath and whimper when he bit her, pressing his teeth harder onto her skin.

"Get away from her!" she opened her eyes, turning over to James who had stepped out from behind, his hands balled into fists as a menacing leer formed in his eyes.

A red and purple mark remained over her skin where he bit her, aching and throbbing uncomfortably for her, "Well well, what do we have here? Is this why you're so attached to the school? Because you have a secret boyfriend?"

She flailed in his grasp, "No I do-".

He cut her off, taking a step forward as he snatched the busty girl away, now holding onto her as her cheeks reddened, "Yeah and what of it? I should fry your ass for leaving a hickey on my girl!"

"H-hickey?" she didn't know what it meant, just rubbing the surface of the bruised spot on her neck where it stinged upon contact.

Jasper remained unconvinced, watching as Faye seemed distant from what was going on and then towards James who held onto the blonde, seeming hesitant as he tried not having his arm touch her large breasts.

"I don't believe you". he smirked at them, crossing his arms as both Faye and James looked at one another, just as lost as to what to do next.

His eyes narrowed even more, "Well then maybe this will make your thick head see that we are".

"Huh?" she looked onto him, seeing the stern expression on his face as he cupped her cheek firmly, bringing their lips together with a bang, her eyes shot open as well as Jasper's, darkness and hatred raging through his head as he continued watching their lips be together.

"So it is….the boss will not be happy, but rest assured, this isn't the end, you and I will be married, and if I have to get rid of him to do so, I'll have no problem doing it, let that mark be a reminder that you are mine, and only mine".

He kept their lips together, watching from the corner of his eye as Jasper left, waiting until he could no longer see him where he had released Faye from there lip contact.

"It's ok now, he's go-". he was pushed away, now falling to the ground where his eyes settled up towards the blonde who had her arm over her mouth, "How dare you! Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"Yeah, I saved you". he snapped back.

"No! You just killed me! Once my father finds out, I'll be dragged out of this school in chains! Thanks alot!" she ran off, leaving a confused James who got blinded by something bright, he looked down at the grass, noticing a gold ring with a ruby on top, had she dropped it?

He sighed, throwing himself back on the grass where he held the ring over his face, "I didn't mean to…...I was just trying to help".

 **(Front of the school)**

She parked behind the corvette, gaining plenty of attention from the students who recognized that blue luxury vehicle.

"There she is!"

"It's Avery!"

"Alright! She finally came to school!"

A crowd began forming as the excitement build among them, they waited for her to step out, "It's the Wonderland Queen!"

The door opened and she stepped out, embracing the cheers of all her admirers, "Long time no see, eh?" she sent them a wink, causing them to get even more riled up.

"Avery!" everyone stopped and turned to the dominant voice coming from her left side, a sandy blonde haired male exited out of another black luxury car, glaring chillingly towards the short haired girl who smiled sheepishly, hoping to ignore the daggering stare of his dark green eyes. Girls couldn't get enough of him, his glowing tanned skin, and muscular build was a real dream for them, put his features all together and he was there perfect man, at least visually.

"H-hey Leon, how's my little brother doing?" she rubbed the back of her head anxiously.

"It's Leon!"

"He's so hot!"

"Their so lucky to be related!"

"You haven't shown up to school in three days and that's all you have to say?" he crossed his arms, staring the blue eyed girl down as she tried thinking up of an excuse.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" she punched him playfully on the arm yet he rolled his eyes, already knowing how his sister was.

"You should at least tell me where you're at…..I can't think properly knowing you're out there somewhere, possibly in danger". she stifled a laugh, making him frown as she ruffled his hair.

"You worry too much, I'm perfectly fine, besides, shouldn't it be the oldest who worries and not the youngest?"

He shook his head, placing his hand over her head softly, "You're my sister, I'll always be worried because I care about you".

"Thanks Leon, but you and I both know that we're not really related". a saddened expression quickly formed on her, but she was quickly pulled away from it when he flicked her forehead.

"Related or not, you're still my sister". a smile formed this time on her, as well as his.

"Aww! They are so cute!"

"Why can't my little brother be like that!"

They chose to ignore the crowds rowdy comments, now making there way over to the entrance of the school, with eyes following them all the way.

"Excuse me". Leon had bumped into somebody beside him, taking a quick peek only to turn fully with his mouth slowly dropping.

"..." she said nothing, but remained silent as she nodded towards him, allowing him to view her beauty even further, she was like a life size walking doll. Her hair flowed down like beautiful waves of teal and darker teal at the tips, her eyes were like clear ice crystals, she had flawless porcelain skin and naturally tinted lips that became tempting upon staring at. Her figure was something that most girls would envy and pray to have, small hips and a largish bust, but even more amazing was the nice structure of her diamond shaped face, with wide eyes and a small nose, she was literally a living doll.

He couldn't speak, but felt the ever present haughty aura surrounding her, all he could do was watch her pass by and disappear into the crowd, a flock of cold air hitting him and snapping him out of his thoughts.

Avery took notice of his behavior, now quirking an eyebrow towards him, "Leon? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "I…..I think I just fell in love".

"What?!"

 **Ok so there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please be sure to comment and let me know what you thought of it, If you have any questions or thoughts or any ideas you would like to share with me then please do, the more the merrier and I'm always interested to know what you guys have for ideas. I will be planning to update Clash of the beasts next so stay tuned for that, and once again I would like to thank everybody for there OC's because they are all awesome! Anyways, please review and I'll be sure to come back with a new chapter soon! Until then!**

 _ **Thank you to those who submitted OC's who were introduced in this chapter-**_

 **Aurorawolf668-** Crystal

 **Exeschampion-** Blake

 **LillyShepard-** Avery/Leon

 **Imagination Heaven-** Faye


	4. Girls like them

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter, yes yes I am sure some of you are probably wondering why I have updated this faster and that's because once I am inspired for a specific story I cannot stop, so I write down all ideas I have and convert them into short plot and chapters which become scattered and once I have figured out what the chapter should be about, I gather up all previous ideas and writing clips to put them together, and well, I am still working on that for the next chapter of COB, so I hope you all enjoy and please be sure to review!**

 **(Alex/Alice)**

"Let me see". he pulled her coat off, lifting her shirt up which she prevented when she quickly slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine". she responded coldly, pulling her shirt back down with burning pink cheeks, he stared blankly towards her, grabbing both of her wrists with just one hand and then using his other to lift her shirt up.

"S-stop….." she flinched as he traced his hand over the bruising wound on her stomach from the hit she received earlier, it began turning purple and blue, a sight which he felt pretty disturbed by.

He sighed, now lowering his head, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Alice…..but I'll kill that bastard when I find him, I promise".

She looked at him curiously, "What….what do you mean? It's not your fault".

Silence occurred between the two when he realized what he had just said, he couldn't look at her, yet figured he needed to speak to break the silence, "I have the Curse of Absol, being able to see future disasters through visions before they even happen, but it's not enough if I can't know when you need my help".

Her eyes furrowed in irritation, "Alex, you are not my bodyguard, you are my friend, none of us knew this was going to happen, luckily I was able to summon a nearby curse vessel through one of my spells and he managed to help me, but it is not your job to protect me or look out for me". she flinched again when he placed his palm over her wound.

"I know….but although you're my friend, I still care about you and want to make sure you're safe…..please, be more careful". he continued staring down at her bruise, a solemn expression grew on his eyes as he began taking notice of all the scars imprinted on her flesh, there were more than what he had seen on her shoulders and arms.

She didn't speak, being distracted mostly from all the pain circling within her core, she could feel the grip on her wrists loosen and eventually fade, looking down to see that he was now placing healing cream on where she was hit.

"So who was that guy that you called upon to help earlier?" he was now wrapping cloth bandages around her entire waist.

Her body stiffened as she felt his touch repeatedly over her waists when he was bandaging her up, she had her back turned to him, keeping her head down as she felt his breaths soothing over towards her direction.

"I don't know, when I used the spell, it randomly chose any vessel holding a dark based curse that was nearby, he must have been the closest around since he was summoned, but it seems my attacker knew perfectly well who he was because he called him Prince Lucian".

He quirked an eyebrow, "Prince Lucian…" he couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity towards that name.

His thoughts were disturbed when he felt a sudden light of weight on the bed, he looked up to find Alice making her way over to the balcony, "That guy…...he said he was going to be the new king of this world….so much dark energy was emitting from him, and not the kind that Blake has…..it was much worse…..I have a really bad feeling about this".

She was startled when he placed his hands over her shoulders, trying to comfort her as she stared out towards the scenery, "You have nothing to worry about…."

His eyes settled on the horizon ahead, mumbling to himself so she wouldn't hear, "...I'll make sure he never lays another finger on you again, count on it".

 **(Meanwhile)**

"That punk….just what the hell is going on around here, who was that girl! Argh!" he punched the side of the tree he was residing by, leaving behind a cracked surface as his head turned to the sudden shriek.

"Blake!" he turned back, finding a group of girls gawking and drooling over him, he cringed at the sight, slowly taking a step back as they began running towards him.

"Crap! Not them again!" he took off, getting away from his fangirls as quick as he could.

"We love you blake!"

"Marry me!"

"No me!"

"That's the last time I try to help someone out". he finally got up from the ground, dusting his outfit down only to look up at the final moments before crashing with Blake who toppled over him.

"Argh!" they face planted to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem!" he sat up, grabbing Blake up by his shirt only to jolt from the bundle of screams coming closer.

"Damn!" he shoved James away, only angering the blonde more who was now chasing after Blake along with the other girls.

"Come back here you bastard!" he growled, running ahead of the group and nearly catching up to the other male.

"What do you want!" Blake shouted, looking back repeatedly to make sure he was far enough from them.

His eyes began narrowing into a dark glare, "To kick your ass! Nobody hits me and gets away with it!"

"What?! You're crazy!" he picked up more speed, eventually getting farther and farther away from James whose anger increased more.

"Just a bit, now get over here!" he got faster as well, grabbing Blake from behind and pulling him down on the ground, harshly enough that it had made him groan from the throbbing pain in his back.

He heard several gasps and then turned back to see the crowd of girls standing not too far, shocked expression all across there faces.

"Y-you hurt Blake….our precious Blake….." one of the girls, a brunette, began trembling, eyes watering as her mouth began puffing up along with her cheeks.

His expression became angst, "P-precious?"

"Don't you know who Blake is!" another shouted.

He shook his head, staring down at the raven haired boy who had a blank expression, sighing only as he seemed the least interested in what the girls had to say.

A redhead stepped forward, a hand on her hip as she pointed to James angrily, "Blake Dalton, Aka Blake the Shadow "Starr" is a rising idol rapidly gaining fame and recognition all across the world, his music, acting, and good looks are a match made in heaven! You mess with him and you mess with his entire fan base!"

A mocking smirk appeared on James's lips as he felt not even the slightest intimidation by them, "And that would only be you fine ladies?"

Blake grabbed his collar, forcing James to look down and take notice of the face he was giving, almost as if he was warning him to stop talking, but he ignored it, "No actually, Blake's fan base extends past over ten thousand members, and counting".

He remained silent upon hearing her words, he could sense the devious and murderous vibe growing from them, he peeked down at Blake who slowly shook his head, murmuring a few words over to the blonde, "Don't piss them off…...their a real threat, even I can't get rid of them…."

"So…" the brunette from earlier had begun walking towards them, four pointed stones appeared on her head, forming almost like a crown. She snapped her fingers together, causing a light spark of white energy to appear in the ground and conjure up a large rumbling earthquake, a crack raced from her side over to James who quickly moved away with Blake, dodging the deadly attack which now left a deep fissure on the ground.

"What the hell?!" he looked over at the idolized boy who nodded.

"I told you…..these chicks may be fangirls, but they're deadly, anybody who tries getting close to me or who they feel is a threat to me will be automatically taken cared of by members of the fanbase".

He sighed relentlessly, crossing his arms together with a firm assertion, "I can't fight girls, it goes against everything I was taught by my master".

"Well then….looks like this will be an easy one for us, right girls?" they nodded together, smirking evilly towards James who kept a strong front.

Blake stepped in the middle, putting his arms out as a sign for them to stop, "Stop it, what you girls do is ridiculous, and I'm putting an end to it, now!"

They swooned over his angry demeanor, "Oh Blake, you're just so hot!" they squealed, fawning over him together.

"Step aside Blake, we can't let anyone who has hurt you get away without punishment, and that means him". the same brunette had pointed her index finger over towards James's body which was lifted off the ground, all of it in her control as she wiggled her finger to force the blonde up against the tree's body, completely stuck with no chance of escape.

"I said enough!" he swiped his arm aside, commanding a large shadow wisp to rise up and grab James, countering her Psychic ability which no longer was effective on him. The blonde watched in surprise at what he had just seen, yet was also stunned by how Blake had helped him.

"B-blake…..we just want to look out for you". they sobbed, now having frowns as Blake shook his head.

"Please…..don't". he shot them a venomous stare, opening up a dark portal behind himself which he told James to enter, hesitant at first yet he agreed to it and went in, being followed behind by the young musician.

The redhead turned back to them, not an inch of worry or sadness detected, "Don't worry girls, this isn't the end, not one bit".

"Yeah!"

 **(Nero/Annie)**

"These scars…" Ms. Solace was tracing her fingers over the young girl's scars, taking a closer look at them for examination.

"Yeah?" answered Nero, waiting for a response.

"...they're old…..but also new". his eyes gazed upon a larger scar on the upper left side of her rib cage.

"What does that mean?" he asked, confused by the nurse's words.

She sighed, "It means that some of these scars are pretty old, dating back to about 3 years or even more, but some of them also seem to be new, fresh scars which means they are wounds which have just barely healed".

"Nurse, do you have any idea who this girl is?" she scooted back in her rolling chair, coming close to her computer which she turned on, typing away as Nero kept staring at the silently unconscious girl.

"I'm looking through the wonderland database to see if I can find her among all the pictures of the students who attend this wing, judging by her outfit, I'm bound to find her".

"Hm?" he heard something faint, tracing it back to the sleeping female who began whimpering in her slumber.

"N-no….please….stop". her lips began pouting and trembling, a single tear ran down the corner of her eyes, sparking confusion on Nero.

"Bingo!" he snapped his head back to the nurse who moved aside, revealing the girl's image on screen.

"Annie Hartford, age sixteen, she's a junior in the wonderland wing on scholarship with very impressive academic qualifications".

"Annie huh….Ms. Solace…..do you mind if I stay here? I came originally to become familiar with the school before attending the night classes for the Hellion wing, but I feel it's my responsibility to make sure she gets home safely after she wakes up".

Her nod had confirmed his request, "Of course, I'll write you up a pass just in case you come a bit late to class, in the meantime, I'll go ahead and try to get in contact with her father". she got up, now making her way to the door only to stop at Nero's voice.

"Her father? Where's her mother?" he noticed her head lowering.

A heartfelt smile appeared on her lips, "It says in the database that her mother passed on, now it's only her and her father".

"I see". he mumbled, saying nothing more as the nurse exited out, leaving just the two of them alone.

 **(Avery/Leon/Crystal)**

"W-what are you saying?!" she spurted, staring crazily at Leon who nodded, still having a fawned expression on his face.

"She…...she was beautiful….nothing I've ever seen before…" he shook his head, ridding his goofing expression as he returned to reality, staring at Avery assertively who looked back curiously.

"I have to find her!"

"What?" she was even more confused.

He nodded, "I have to see her again, I have to meet her". she was left all alone, not entirely since she was being followed by a large posse but she watched as Leon took off, taking the same direction the teal haired girl had gone through.

She sighed in defeat, "Geez that little bro of mines".

Her path was crossed by a tall figure who stopped right in front of her, not seeming to be aware that she was nearby as he had his eyes up ahead, "Ahem". she coughed purposely.

"?" He looked down, finding her with crossed arms and narrowed eyes directed towards him.

"Yes?" His violet eyes gave her immediate chills, seeming so relaxed to the point that she no longer had built up anger or irritation within herself.

"U-uh…" her mind went blank, a soft smile made it's way onto his lips, he was unlike anything she had ever seen, he had long silver hair tied into a low back ponytail which looked like a split tail being tinted with a lavender hue, his bangs fell just above his eyes in a messy and choppy manner, he was tall, being about six feet which she assumed. His skin was pure ivory while his teeth flashed like genuine pearls, he wore the wonderland uniform, sparking quite a bit of interest in her but not as much as the glowing red gem pierced on his left ear.

He lowered himself down to her level, "I'm new here, do you mind showing me to the main office?" he kept his genuine smile, waiting for a response from the bobbed hair brunette.

"S-sure…" she nodded obediently.

"Wait a minute….." a voice came from the group of followers she had, it was quickly followed by a squeal.

"Is that who I think it is?!" it shouted, quickly being backed up by more girlish cries.

He sweated nervously, having a weary smile as he began taking a few steps back, "Oh dear….it looks like I've been found out".

"Huh?" she was dumbfounded, not understanding what was going on.

"Colt Royalton! It's really you!" they shouted, quickly surrounding the silver haired male who became quickly overwhelmed.

"Colt…..Royalton….." she slowly mumbled his words, trying to figure out why they seemed so familiar to her, but she quickly gasped upon figuring it out.

Her jaw dropped, she pointed at him which he took notice, now staring, still overwhelmed, "You're a world class male model turned actor, I've seen you on many magazine covers and many fashion ads as well as several movies…...but…..why are you here?"

"Can I please have your autograph?!"

"Can I walk with you to your class?!"

"I can show you around the school!"

"No! I can!"

Avery shook her head, regaining her senses back as she slithered her way through the crowd, stopping in front of Colt as a divider, she whistled loudly, being able to catch their attention and speak with order, "Enough! He's a student here just like you and I, so give the guy a break and back off, I'll take him to the office, only me".

Her daggering eyes had frightened the whole group who immediately backed off, she waited, watching slowly as each of them scattered about, Colt looked at her, surprised by her sudden protective manner, but nonetheless smiled, hugging the brunette from behind which startled her.

"Thank you, big sis". he seemed content and not at all shameful of his random act, her cheeks began flaring as she tried escaping his hug, but he was too strong to break from.

"B-big sis? Where did that come from?"

He chuckled, finally releasing his arms from her, "The way you protected me just now…..it's how I would imagine my big sister or big brother acting, If I had any…..".

The atmosphere rapidly changed after those words, she could feel the distraught energy surrounding him, the solemn look in his eyes which suddenly appeared had told her something was wrong, "So you're an only child?"

His smile was faint, no happiness behind it, "Yeah, I know it seems a bit exaggerating to get like this over something like that…..but living in my world, it's important to have family….otherwise the only thing you'll feel inside is emptiness, for every single hour of every day".

The atmosphere only got heavier, she felt a disturbing sensation in her gut, her heart began beating quickly while the only thing she could feel is sadness, no matter how hard she tried to rid the feeling, she just couldn't, "What about…...what about your mom and dad"?

She was quickly nerved by his chuckle, "What parents…I've never had any, all my life I've lived under the spotlight, being managed by dozens of people who had taken me away from the orphanage I once grew up in, the people who took me in are my agents and managers who were on the look for a child to mold into the perfect star, and well…...that child was me".

Words cannot escape her lips even if she tried, she was most distraught by the expression he carried, as if he deeply wanted to cry yet couldn't shed a single tear, all he could do was stare solemnly towards the ground.

He placed his palm over his face, covering any type of expression he might have, "Enough about me, here I am complaining about my life to someone I just met who shouldn't have to endure listening to me, I'm sorry".

She held her hands out, shaking them along with her head, "Not at all! I-i don't mind, really….it's just….I never thought someone like you would have it hard, I always believed you came from a good family because of how nice and caring you are towards all of your fans, I mean….most celebrities are pretty bitter and mean, but…..not you".

His hand slipped off, he was carrying a gentle lip curving gesture, "That's because I like to think of my fans as my big family…..although sometimes they can be a bit over the top and excessive, they have supported me through thick and thin, when no one was there, my fans stood by strongly".

"It must be nice to have so much love from all ends….." she murmured, looking away as thoughts and memories began reappearing in her head.

He quirked an eyebrow, suddenly becoming curious as to why she was the one acting strange now, "Sometimes….but the only thing I long for is a real family, with siblings, and a mom and dad…..but I guess everything has it's reasons".

She nodded, "I grew up with all of those, but they're not truly mine…...I am just a goose in a family of swans, I am the only adopted child of my family, my parents favor their real children more than me, they make up for it by giving me countless luxuries…..but nothing really matters when the only thing you want is love and acceptance, luckily…...the only good thing that has come out of it has been my younger brother Leon, who I care for very much, but even so, everyday I am reminded that we are not truly siblings, only bounded as such by a simple piece of paper that came with me".

Her body jolted when he placed his hand on her head, she looked up to find a comforting expression on his face, "You seem like an amazing person, anyone would be lucky to have you as a sister, whether or not you are related by blood, it's the bond you share which truly makes you family".

She couldn't help but let his words sink in, the manner he said it, it began making her think countlessly, "Colt…..thank you". she smiled up towards him, something he warmly returned.

"Anytime, big sis". her cheeks turned pink again while puffing out in an angry childish way.

"Why are you calling me big sis? We're the same age".

He tilted his head sideways, staring quite surprisingly towards her, "Oh? You're seventeen as well?"

Her Jaw dropped, eyes round and wide as he tried containing his laughter from her goofy reaction, "Y-you're seventeen ? But you look nothing like it, you look like you could be my age, eighteen, or even older!"

His arms folded over one another, he stared her down assertively, taking some bit of offense to her comment, "I only just turned seventeen…...big sis". he ended his sentence with a cheeky smirk, igniting irritation within Avery who suddenly felt old.

She quickly shook it off, crossing her arms while shifting her weight onto her left hip, a snarky and sassy grin quickly creeped over her lips, "Wow…...and here I thought you were some classy older guy…..but nope….you're still just a kid…..basically a baby".

He stiffened to her remark, now narrowing his eyes onto the brunette who still kept a taunting smile, challenging his sass, "At least I'm not old….right big sis?" he returned a similar lip gesture.

"OW!"

His face was scrunched up, enduring the harsh throbbing and stinging pain of Avery's finger and thumb pinching his cheek, nearly pulling it down to the point where he yelped.

He could feel the dark atmosphere growing around them, a devious leer appeared on her face, "I'm only a year older than you pal, don't get too comfortable…"

His face dropped into a more cautious one, being slightly intimidated by her new attitude, "...Besides, a little brother should always have good manners towards their older sis Avery, don't you agree?"

"Wait…...what?" he could hear her voice repeating the same words over and over, yet was still trying to process its meaning.

"Come on, we're almost to the office". she had completely ignored his words but yet continued walking up ahead, leaving Colt to quickly chase after her.

"You said little brother, what did that mean!? Avery?!"

 **(Tobias/Scarlet)**

"I smelled it! I have to find him and destroy it!" she began flailing around, trying to escape Tobias's grasp, yet he wasn't ready to let her go.

"Enough Scarlet, do you have any idea what will happen to you? You could be killed, that guy looked strong, and someone not to be messed with". he had stopped inside the hallway, finally deciding to put the raven haired girl down.

He grabbed her hand quickly though, still keeping a hold on her which she got irritated by, "Let go of my hand before I replace it with an umbrella".

He chuckled, "I'd like to see that". she looked up at him as he did the same to her, waiting for her reaction which never came as she quickly looked away in defeat.

"Bastard….." she mumbled, making him hold back a laugh as he found her sudden attitude quite cute.

She could hear his sighs, followed by a rather stern tone, "What is it with you and this obsession? What is about that guy that made you so mad?"

"It's not an obsession! It's revenge!" everything got quiet after that, several students in the hallway were now looking at them, whispering to one another about what was happening.

He seemed surprised by her immediate change of mood, but quickly narrowed his eyes down at her, "Revenge? What are you talking about?"

She pulled herself away, holding her hands into fists tightly, "That scent, it's the same scent those people from the Arcana clan had when they destroyed my village and killed my people, that horrifying scent can only belong to somebody who has Arcanic blood in them, he had it running through his veins, so much, so powerful…..it's because of what those murderer's did that I had made it my mission to kill each and every one of Arcana's clan members".

He shook his head, "That can't be…...the Arcana clan has been said to be one of the most prestigious clans ever, so prestige that no one has any clue where to find the clan's manor, the Arcanians are said to have founded the Arcenius region, they are the guardians who watch over the royal family, it must be a mistake, they abide by the principles of peace and serenity, not hatred and violence".

A scoff quickly escaped her lips, "Lies! All lies! Those monsters are all killers, I saw them with my own eyes! The black cloaks, the power, the abilities they portrayed, it was hell…..the ground ran with rivers of blood, flames rose up, growing higher and higher until the sky itself turned red, the air was filled with screams, screams of men, women, and even children…...I saw hell that very day, I lived it, I survived it…...and now, I'm going to return the favor".

"You can't be serious….." he muttered, taking a few steps back away from her, a maniacal look in her eyes appeared, sending chills down his back and a cold atmosphere to surround him.

"But I am, I'll kill each and every last member, and I'll take pleasure in doing so". she strolled off without so much as another glance to Tobias, he quickly went after her, grabbing her arm which she pulled back in retaliation.

"I won't allow it, even if it means going against my friend, there's no way I'll let you commit something as crazy as that". he had a venomous glare in his eyes, giving sudden attention to Scarlet who gave a notorious leer.

"My grandmother once told me, that the Arcana clan was the cause for so many lives being ruined, you know how?" He shook his head, not having a clue as to where this conversation was heading.

"By bestowing hundreds of curses upon innocent people all across the world….one of them…." she grabbed a hold of his face mask, pulling it down where his eyes were no longer the only thing showing, but now rather a chiseled jaw of perfection which was overshadowed by the gruesome insect like mandibles moving from the corners of his mouth. His hood had fallen back as well, revealing the extra pair of eyes on his forehead, compound eyes which fastly settled on Scarlett who wasn't at all disturbed by them.

"...being you….." he turned around, now facing the window of the hall where he stared at his reflection, he felt disgusted, but more so ashamed and hurt as he began hearing the gasps and sayings of the other students.

"W-what is that thing?!"

"How repulsive!"

"It's….it's hideous!"

"Freak!"

"Lock it away!"

"Someone smash it!"

The feeling in his heart only grew heavier, he couldn't take it, the cruelness of the students who didn't even know him, the way they stared at him, so hateful and cold, the darkening vibe they emitted, he knew right away they weren't at all pleased with his presence.

Her reflection appeared beside his, "Do you see now? What I am seeking to accomplish is not a sin, but a blessing for everyone who has been affected like you…..before my grandmother passed, she had said that once the last member of the Arcana's is gone, everything will be reversed, including the curses they released…...Tobias….don't you want to be a normal human?"

He kept staring at their reflection, thinking solemnly to himself, he then closed his eyes, releasing a sigh while nodding, "I do…."

A half smile began growing on her lips, but it was interrupted when he continued speaking, "...more than anything…..and if the Arcanian's are as you said, then maybe it would be a good thing if we do get rid of them...but if killing hundreds of people and children will accomplish my own selfish dream, then I'm no better than them".

Her brows quickly furrowed, she scowled at his reflection, "Have it your way, but I'll never give up until I see the bodies of my enemies lying dead on the ground….you'll thank me soon Tobias, I guarantee you that".

She shoved past him, swiping her palm across which had quickly affected the students in the hallway, they dropped to the ground like flies, deep in sleep. "Don't worry, they'll forget they ever saw your face".

His face and head were quickly shielded again by his hood and face mask, leaving only his blue eyes on the open for him to see, he watched her disappear down the hallway, an echo of laughter trailing behind her.

He was faced with a hall full of unconscious students, something which sparked him to quickly leave before anyone else came, his eyes took one final glance at his reflection, "...no…..Tobias you're not a killer…..no". he closed his eyes once more, running down the other end of the hallway where he too disappeared.

 **(Faye/James/Leon/Crystal/Blake)**

"Idiot! How dare he kiss me! Ugh!" she kept stomping the ground as she walked, wiping her lips back and forth with her sleeve to rid the feeling she still had of his lips, yet that proved to be unsuccessful.

Her eyes quickly widened as her arm stopped, she noticed something missing from her finger, "My ring! Oh no!"

Her head went whipping from side to side, scouting the floor for anything shiny on the grass, but nothing, she gasped again, "Oh no…" coming to a realization of just where her ring could be, she took off, following the path she just came from along with a new shortcut she took through an opening between two buildings only to stumble upon something.

"What the….". it was a horse, a gray mare tied to a tree with a metal muzzle cuffed around it's mouth and nose.

It neighed and cried as rocks were being thrown at it, it's beautiful fur and skin being pelted and stained with dirt and bruises covering it's body.

She came closer, finding a ring of girls surrounding the beautiful creature, each of them taking turns in harming it, "W-what the hell is this?"

"That brat thinks she can order us around, we're her seniors! Nobody talks to us that way!"

"I wish I could see the look on her face when she finds out her little pony is gone, she's probably crying in regret".

"Besides, she's in hellion, what right does she have to act all high and mighty with us Wonderland students".

"Whatever, at least now maybe she'll think twice about trying to show us up in front of the student body".

"I'm bored already, let's just take care of this thing and get on with the plan".

"All right then, who wants to do the honors?"

"I'll do it". one of them stepped over next to the mare who rose up on it's hind legs, forcing a shriek from the girl who quickly fell back from surprise.

It cried even louder as it was pelted with more rocks, she rose up again, pulling out a switchblade from her pocket which she held close to her, taking baby steps towards the mare who was becoming cautious and aware of her intentions.

She shook her head, sprinting towards the ring of girls and holding her hand out, "STOP!"

They stopped, quickly snapping their heads back towards Faye who stopped as well, breathing heavily as she gave them a daggering leer, "Stop! What are you doing to this poor animal!"

"Stay out of this brat! This is none of your business!"

Se rolled her eyes, "I'm making this my business you old hags!"

There eyes twitched on her insult, "O-old hag!? Get her!"

She wasn't quick enough, being caught on both arms by several of the girls, one of them kicked the back of her knees, forcing her to fall and kneel while her arms were still being held.

"Hellion people really should learn some manners, no matter, after this, you'll learn a great lesson about respect and minding your own damn business".

One of the girls crouched to her level, holding up a knife against Faye's lips and gliding it across back and forth, eventually bringing it down her neck and towards the center of her chest. She kept a strong front, yet her chest was rising rapidly from her breaths, her heart beat only grew faster and felt as if it was going to burst out when she saw another of the girls approaching the mare with the knife again.

"You won't get away with this!" she spat venomously, her head went whipping to the side from a hard slap given to her by one of the girls.

"We most definitely will". they began laughing, she pulled herself away but couldn't as they had a tight grip on her.

"You sad bitches, you can't take a couple of insults so you decide to take it out on a poor animal and result to violence, how pathetic". they only got irritated more, becoming more impatient.

"Ngh!" she was hit on the head by another girl, then kicked in the stomach, crouching forward to avoid the pain.

"I say we use her and the horse's blood to write on Hellion's wall, don't you all think so too?"

"Yeah!" they shouted.

She scrunched her face, pinching her eyes shut as she waited for the worst, *Faye you idiot! So this is what people meant when they said my tongue will kill me, great! Here goes nothing!*

"U-um….so I-I was thinking that maybe you and I could go on a date?"

She ignored his very presence, walking ahead of Leon who was still nervous, having blushed cheeks and a sudden stuttering problem.

"I-i m-mean we could….w-we could go out for ice cream…..or something?" he was scratching the back of his head wearily, still waiting for a response from the teal haired girl who once again ignore him.

He slapped the side of his head, "Duh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm sorry, my names Leon Martin, and you are?"

"...Crystal….." the only word she muttered out as she began walking faster.

"What a beautiful name, j-just…..just like you". he fawned over her luscious hair from behind, admiring how they looked like dozens of waves washing over the sea.

She stopped, sparking him to pause beside her as she caught something quickly from the air, her head whipped towards west where she took off, running alongside Leon who followed closely beside.

"Do you mind me asking where we're going?" he breathed out, trying to catch up to the surprisingly fast girl.

They took a short route between two buildings, stopping as they saw Faye on her knees, being slapped once more by one of the girls.

Leon's eyes widened in horror, "Faye!"

Crystal's eyes had fixed themselves into an icy stare, "Glare!" the crying neighs of the creature were heard loud and clear.

She gasped quietly as she saw her mare, tied and cuffed, it's body bruised and stained while another girl stood beside it with a blade.

"Nice to see you again Crystal, like what we've done to your precious pony?" one of them giggled in a cringing manner.

"She's a mare you uncultured swine, and you're all going to pay!" she shot her hand up, forcing sharp thick icicles to erupt from the ground and surround her mare for protection while the others were blown back from the eruptions force.

"No way! D-did you do that?" mumbled Leon, dumbfounded entirely by what he saw.

"Agh!" he was redirected over back to Faye who was punched in the waist.

"Get away from her! Faye!" he took off towards them, stopping when they all pulled out knives.

"Don't even think about it!"

"L-leon!" she shouted, enduring another hit.

"Stop it! Leave her alone you bastards!"

"Crystal!"

She turned towards the female leader of the group who called her, holding a knife to Faye, "Let's settle this here and now, what do you say?"

She stood calmly, yet had her icy leer on point, "Fine".

"Stop it! None of you have to do this!"

"Oh but we want to!" she chuckled, twirling her blade over and over between her fingers, circling around Crystal who remained still.

"You….." she moved her eyes over to Faye who was still captured by several of the members, she rose her head wearily, staring back in a tired manner.

"...you tried saving my mare…..thank you".

A half smirk appeared on Faye's lips, "Don't thank me…...all I did was get my ass kicked".

Crystal held a laugh back, "Regardless….I still owe you a thanks….and I'll make sure to end this quickly".

She shook her head, chuckling quietly to herself, "No no…..take your time, it's not like I'm in pain or anything".

Leon sighed, crossing his arms together with a shake of his head, "What is it with girls…...I'll just never understand I guess…" he mumbled to himself.

"Enough talking!" she threw a punch towards the blue eyed girl who swiftly dodged it, bending backwards where she brought her foot up, striking her opponent directly under her chin where she was sent off the ground only to crash backwards roughly.

"Ooh!" Leon flinched, growing goosebumps as he heard the popping sound from Crystal's hit.

"See? I'm done". they looked at her opponent who was flat on her back unconscious.

"Amazing….." he muttered, feeling the beats in his heart grow more.

"Not so fast! What about us?!" she was quickly trapped with a ring of the remaining girls.

"Huh?" A dark portal appeared above them.

"Wah!" James fell out, crashing to the ground in front of Crystal being followed by Blake who landed safely on his feet.

"What the hell man!" he got up, shoving himself close to Blake's face, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're just a newbie, over time you'll learn how to land from one of these things".

"You too…" they stopped their bickering, finally taking notice of the situation they had landed in.

"Uh…...what is this? Some type of girl cult?" James quickly backed away, taking notice once more that they were officially surrounded.

"Well well, if it isn't Blake…..remember the time when you said you were going to call me?"

"And me?"

"And me".

"And me!"

"That's a lot of phone calls". whispered James, he piped down when his eyes caught something from the corner.

Faye, being held up by some of the girls who also had Leon down on his knees, "Wait…...what the hell is going on!"

"By the looks of it….some type of fight". Blake answered through gritted teeth, giving off a weary smile towards the glaring females.

Crystal shot through the small opening between the two males, spinning rapidly on her heel as she brought her foot up and over, knocking the weapon out of one of her opponent's hand, "Yeah….and now it's your fight too".

They quickly joined back to back, preparing to take on the ring of female attackers, "Wait…...I can't fight girls!"

 **Ok so there you have it, hope you guys enjoyed it and please be sure to review, I am still working on finishing the next chapter for Clash of the Beasts so hang tight on that, but anyways, I'm really pleased on how the story is going and if you have any questions then please be sure to message me and I will definitely get back to you with an answer, so well….yeah, hope you all liked and please be sure to review!**


	5. Kings, Puppets, and followers

**(Nero/Annie)**

"Mn….." she began gaining consciousness, alarming Nero who was beginning to fall asleep in his chair.

"You're finally awake". he scooted closer to her bedside, watching her sit up as she rubbed her eyes, yawning and then blinking a few times.

"W-where am I?" she muttered, still having a hazy vision, she looked back and forth until she met Nero's eyes.

*GASP*

She scurried back to the point where she fell back from the bed and onto the ground, startling Nero who quickly jumped up to see if she was ok, "W-who are you!? Where am I?" she whimpered in fright.

He walked around the bed, coming closer only for her to scoot back towards the wall, holding the bed sheets in front of her, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, you had passed out earlier and I took you to the nurse's office where you've been resting for the last couple of hours".

"I…..I fainted?" she asked in a quiet mumble staring up at him, he nodded, kneeling down in front of her where she used the sheets to cover her face.

"But you're ok now, Nurse Solace said that you were just full of stress and were really tired which caused a fever, but she gave you some medicine which should have worked already, do you feel better?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow as he hoped she felt better.

She lowered the sheets, staring shyly towards Nero who gave her a soft smile, "Y-yes…...thank you…" she formed a tiny smile of her own.

"Let's get you off the floor". he stood up first, holding his hand out towards the young blonde who took it, allowing herself to be helped back on the bed.

"I'm Nero, a senior for the Hellion wing, I'm new here so this is my first day, nice to meet you". his voice was so comforting that she no longer felt shy or cautious of him, being able to form a genuine smile as she nodded.

She grabbed both of his hands, shaking them softly for a welcoming gesture, "Welcome to Arcana Academy Nero, I'm Annie, a sophomore for Wonderland's wing, it's a pleasure".

"So this school, how does it work? You know, besides the whole separated division between wonderland and hellion".

She placed a finger on her chin, staring up at the ceiling which Nero followed along with doing, "That's a good question, Arcana is recognized as an elite school, however the things that occur here are quite scandalous and really scary".

"Really? Like what?" she remained silent, keeping a blank expression as she stared at Nero, not saying a single word in response.

"U-uh…...too soon? Should I be worried?" she still remained silent, making the blonde a bit uncomfortable by her sudden silent manner.

She jumped off the bed, sparking him to quickly chase after her, "W-wait, maybe you should rest a bit more!"

They were already making their way down the hall, she looked back at him, "The people here…..they aren't normal….both hellion and wonderland…..they are inhabited with dangerous people".

He laughed it off, scratching his neck wearily as she remained the same, "I can tell, I mean I almost got attacked just for trying to help you, but I think I can hold my own".

She shook her head, "No…...it's much worse, and I shouldn't be talking to you…I'm sorry, and thank you for helping me…...but I should go".

They quickly released hands where she was ready to take off but was stopped when he slammed the door shut, "Why not? Is something wrong?"

Her body movements quickly pointed to yes, she was nearly trembling and fiddling with her hands nervously, "N-no…..it's just….it's just I shouldn't be associating with anyone from Hellion, if they catch me doing so…..I'll be in big trouble".

He trapped her against the door, keeping his arms at her sides so she wouldn't escape, "How so? What are they going to do to you, hit you?"

Her head quickly shook while she began waving her hands in defense, "N-not at all! Nothing like that….but…...they will get mad…..especially Axel".

"Axel"? He quirked an eyebrow, she nodded.

"He's one of the four kings at this school, he doesn't like me interacting with anybody, especially the males from Hellion".

He leaned further down towards her, narrowing his eyes, "Four kings? What's that? and what right does he have to command your every decision?"

She kept pressing herself against the door, closing her eyes as she turned her head to the side, "The four kings are the most prominent students here, they have been chosen to battle for the right to become the next King of Arcenius…...since the King and Queen have no heirs to the crown…..they must select one who has the closest lineage to them…...Axel is so far a favorite because his father is a member of the royal guard and his mother has been the queen's lady in waiting since the beginning, everyone at the school calls him the Red king".

"So basically he is the possible future king". she nodded again.

"You said there were four, who are the others?" she shrugged this time.

"I-i don't know….most of them are in higher grades than me, from what I've heard, they are all seniors, the Red king, the White king, the Black king, and the Gray king…..Axel is the only one I'm aware of…..as for the others, their identities remain unknown…...at least to me that is".

"Oompf!" she had pushed Nero away, escaping out the door which proved badly as he caught her in time.

"Please let me go, I'm doing this for the both us, if Axel sees this you'll surely be targeted by his group".

"She's right you know". her heart froze up as her body tensed up as well, she looked back to see a familiar figure making it's way over to them.

"Who are you?" he asked, still keeping a firm yet unharming grip on Annie.

"Axel….." she whispered, something which he heard.

His fiery red hair flared up, resembling flames at there hottest point with long bangs swiping over his left eye, he had a short hoop piercing on his left ear, his arms were covered in black inked markings with the sleeves of his white uniform being rolled up, a black chained rosario hung around his neck while his sharply defined lips curved into a chilling smirk.

Nero felt the hate and anger protruding from Axel's silver based eyes, "So you're Axel…..the red king".

He chuckled, shoving both of his hands into his pockets, "That's right…...and I think you're holding onto something that belongs to me".

Annie remained silent, avoiding eye contact with Axel whose eyes quickly switched from anger to lust in a pure second, "It's not what it seems Axel….Nero was just helping, I swear".

He tilted his head back, still keeping his smirk where this time his sharp sided teeth were revealed, "Is that so….well….I guess I should say thanks….but time is ticking and we have more important matters to attend to, come on Annie". he came closer to them, reaching just the same height as Nero, he grabbed the girl's other hand, pulling her away only to notice Nero still having his grip on her.

He responded with a taunting grin of his own, "You know…...I just realized…..maybe she doesn't want to go…..maybe she wants to stay right here".

His silver eyes turned venomous down at her, "Is that true Annie?"

She felt like crying, having all eyes on her, but she gathered all of her strength to free herself from Nero's hold, "No….it's not".

He inhaled, almost as if he was satisfied with her answer, "I knew you wouldn't betray me, this is why you're my favorite".

She kept her head lowered, being held by the waist by Axel who kept her close to his side, "Thank you, my king".

Nero's eyes widened at her sudden obedience, knowing full well that Annie wanted to escape, wanted to cry, wanted to release the mixed emotions she was bottling and ignoring in her heart.

He chuckled to himself, strolling off with Annie at his side, "You should probably avoid showing your face around the wonderland wing again…...you never know what dangers might lie ahead for you".

His fists tightened, "Axel!" he stopped at Nero's aggressive tone, turning his head back as Annie kept facing forward, having her back turned towards the blonde haired male.

"Annie is human, not some possession to call your own, and if no one will fight to show her that, then I will, because I'm not afraid, and I never will be".

He waved his hand carelessly, continuing to stroll off in laughter, "You seem like a good person, a funny one too, stick to that, because at this school, no one will see you as a hero, only as an enemy".

He began pacing back and forth, running both hands through his hair as he sighed roughly, "Annie…"

 **(Faye/James/Leon/Crystal/Blake)**

"F-faye!" he tried scurrying over to her, but was hit from behind by one of their captors, being pinned flatly on the ground as she placed her foot on his back.

"Get off of him! Leon! No!" she pulled her arms continuously, trying to escape the grip of the two girls who were holding her.

"Ngh…." her head dropped the second she was hit on the back by her opponent's elbow.

"Enough! You two decided to stick your noses in our business so now you're paying the price, deal with it".

James gasped quietly when he saw what they had done, his hands balled up into fists, "You crazy hags!"

Crystal leaned her head close to them, "Quickly, let's end this before things are taken too far".

Blake rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, as if shit hasn't gotten serious yet….HELLO! We're being cornered by a bunch of mental nut jobs who want to gut us"!

"Argh!" one of them aimed for Crystal with a blade in her hand, holding it high up as she prepared to stab the teal haired girl.

"Look out!" they both shouted, waiting for the worst only to be stumped by how quickly she dodged her opponent.

She dropped fairly low to the ground, stretching one leg out as she spun and tripped her attacker, making her crash backwards with the knife falling only inches next to her face, "You idiot girls want to really make me mad don't you".

Their faces quickly assured angst as they began spreading further out, expanding the little space they had created to block Crystal, James, and Blake.

One of them had raised their blade up, "Get them! They can't win if we attack at the same time!"

"Yeah!" they followed after, all of them running at the same time from all directions.

"Ugh this looks like a poorly reenacted scene from 300". Blake readied a fighting stance along with Crystal, but quickly noticed how James stood normally with his hands in his pockets.

"Dude….." he gave him that face, the face that was saying to get ready to fight or get ready to die.

"Like I said…...I can't fight girls, it goes against my teachings".

Blake growled, swiping his hand across where he summoned several shadow beings to rise up, "The hell with your teachings, I'm not about to let them use my body as a carving statue!"

He didn't say anything, but just stared at the ground solemnly, holding back all the anger he wanted to unleash on the mob of crazed attackers.

"Did your master tell you it's also ok to let your opponents slice you into bits, so long as you don't hurt them because they're a girl?" a large icicle appeared out from her palm, she charged towards the mob, spinning her weapon rapidly around to avoid them coming any closer.

He looked over at Blake who was keeping his eyes on the incoming group, "She's right, sometimes you just need to forget about your master's words and do what's best for you". Blake left his side, clashing with the remainder of the girls who were immediately frozen in fear by his shadows.

"I just…..*Sigh*, I just can't". his shoulders dropped as he gave up, knowing full well he couldn't go against it. A strong ring of fire appeared around him, helping to repent his attackers who couldn't go through it without being burned or set on fire, all he could do now was watch as Crystal and Blake took on the angry crowd.

"She's too fast!"

"H-how…..there's only one of you!"

She did a backflip, avoiding another attacker whom she knocked out by using her ice based weapon to slam against their head. Her speed was unmatched, being able to dodge back and forth all while striking her opponents effortlessly.

"U-uh…...nn…." they were trembling on the spot, unable to move at all as they continued staring at the shadows rising in their faces and squirming around them.

"I should just have you all swallowed up, trapped in a portal of never ending darkness". they cried in fear.

"N-no! Please no!"

He clicked his tongue, "Are you sure about that? I mean….you did try to fillet me a couple minutes ago".

"We're sorry!" There cries and pleads were satisfaction enough for him, there eyes widened in pure horror at the dark entity taking a monstrous shape behind him, red glaring eyes and sharp teeth all while it's figure was completely black, it was like looking into the eyes of death.

"Ahh!" they shrieked before fainting, dropping to the ground one by one like a chain reaction.

He swiped his hands together like a clap, forming a rather accomplished grin, "Regardless Blake, you always find a way to make the ladies faint".

The two females holding faye had glanced at each other, biting on their lips anxiously as they nodded in signal, quickly giving the same gesture to the other two pinning Leon down.

"Augh!" they pushed Faye down who was now lying like Leon, feeling the harsh weight on his back disappear.

"This isn't going to work! Everyone, retreat!" the remainder of the members had paused upon hearing them, quickly backing away from Crystal, Blake, and James.

"This isn't the end, we'll be back…...let's go!" they shouted, taking off in a separate direction as they left behind there other members who had been knocked out, but they were all caught off guard when their bodies quickly vanished.

The flames surrounding James had been quickly put out by the ice pillars that shot out in their place, being brought out by Crystal who was holding her palm out, "What just….what just happened?" he mumbled.

"They're regrouping, this isn't the last time they'll come picking for a fight". she passed by him, sending chills down the blonde's back from the cold air she emitted.

He knelt beside Faye who he grabbed and held in his arms, allowing her to gain consciousness, "L-leon?"

He nodded, "Faye…...I'm glad you're ok…."

Crystal stopped in front of them, being joined by Blake and James who caught up, pointing back and forth between the two, "You two know each other?"

Silence immediately occurred, they saw how both of them had exchanged looks before looking back at them, "Faye is my fiance".

"What?!" James blurted, quickly realizing his reaction which he brushed off by looking away, shoving his hands into his pockets cooly.

"So this is the fiance you talked about earlier, huh". he made sure to keep his voice calm and uninterested.

"What a small world". muttered Crystal, seeming neutral about the whole thing.

Faye quickly sat up, shaking her head which she held onto since it was still throbbing, "Ex fiance, Leon and I were contracted for an arranged marriage by our parents who are good friends of each other, but I refused to accept it".

Leon chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he stared at Crystal who seemed indifferent, "Same for me, I've always told myself that If i were going to marry, it would be with someone who truly stole my heart".

She ignored the tone of voice he was directing towards her, causing a frown to appear on his face, "Wait…." Blake started, "...but if you're contracted then doesn't that still make you guys engaged"?

"Leon has been a good friend of mines, but I refuse to marry for my parent's personal gain, they think that if we get married, they can merge the family into one powerful name, my father's company and mother's business will fund his mother's political campaign, with it they can do whatever they want and get away with anything, all while being protected by Leon's father who is a top notch lawyer…..I want nothing to do with that, and neither does Leon". She got up with his help, walking past the three who stared after her.

"She's right….our parents only do what they can for personal gain…..I love faye, but as a close friend only, not romantically, and neither of us want to be trapped in an imaginary life created for us". he walked after her, passing by Crystal whose eyes followed him the entire time.

"Well…..wasn't this an adventure…...anyways…..I'm Blake…...". he held his hand out to Crystal who looked at it, ignoring him completely as she strolled off, making her way to her mare who was still being surrounded by ice pillars.

"Oook…" he clicked his tongue, taking offense to the girls cold attitude.

They both followed her, watching as she commanded the pillars to sink back in, her mare calmly reacting to her presence, "…...it's ok now, I'm here".

She began petting it's head, calmly stroking it's tattered fur, "I'm sorry glare…..because of me….this happened". her head rested against her partners who cried soothingly, letting her know it understood and forgave her.

"They'll pay for what they did….each and every one of them". ice crept over the steel muzzle and cuffs attached to glare, breaking apart instantly as the temperature dropped rapidly.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" James broke the moment, pointing back and forth between Crystal and her mare.

Her eyes darkened as she stared at the ground assertively, "Glare is my best friend, we've been through thick and thin…..I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her".

"What's your name?" he asked, waiting for a response along with Blake.

She looked up at them, still petting Glare who neighed quietly, "Crystal…..what's it to you?" her voice was sharp and deadly.

Blake challenged her stare, "Well Crystal, I think a good explanation about what just happened would be helpful….after all, me and James are probably already on those girls hit list...not that I wasn't already, but still!"

James ruffled his hair in distress and annoyance, "It's my first day and so far I've been attacked by a kid who can play magic, lied about being some stranger's boyfriend, kissed her and then got slapped, got chased and threatened by a bunch of crazy fangirls and now it's official…..I've gained the entire female populations hate…..lucky me".

Blake scrunched his face, feeling somewhat bad for James while the teal haired girl was indifferent, feeling anything but sorry for him, "You two interfered with my battle, I have nothing to explain so get lost".

James grabbed her shoulder, "Like hell we will, Why are those girls after you"?

"Take your hand off before I turn it into an icicle".

"Not until we get some answers". their gazes met, quickly sparking into a deadly stare down, something from which an unbearable atmosphere emerged from.

Steam began rising up from where James had his hand on her, her skin began turning into ice while his hand began igniting into flames, both ice and fire clashing non stop.

She slapped it away, quickly climbing onto glare who rose on it's hind legs, sparking both males to quickly back off, "Those girls follow the commands of somebody powerful from the wonderland wing who wants to wreak havoc on Hellion, eventually to get rid of all it's students and apparently turn the academy back into its pure state, I've been able to stop them each time…..but there leader only hits back harder, now going as far as to hurt anything close to my heart…..this is my fight, so if you two know what's good for you, stay out of my business, especially you…...someone from wonderland shouldn't even be associated with me". she pointed at James's uniform, something which Blake barely took notice of.

Blake shook his head, "N-no…...I'm from Hellion and I haven't seen any dangers lurking around, maybe just that perverted english teacher in room 203, but that's about it".

Her eyes became clear ice, sending massive chills down his spine from her cold stare, "Stupid boy, an enemy never attacks in the clear, they plan carefully where to strike and what the best weakness is to destroy, clearly, you have little knowledge".

James sighed, shaking his head as he tapped his forehead in disbelief, "Wait a minute….so you're telling me that someone in this school is actually plotting to erase the entire Hellion wing from Arcana Academy?"

She nodded, "In a way...yes, students from the Hellion wing have been mysteriously attacked and injured to the point where they no longer want to attend Arcana out of fear, little by little the numbers are decreasing".

 **(Alice/Alex)**

"I sense a lot of negative energy…what could it be?" she laid on top of her bed, staring at Alex who was walking towards the balcony.

"You're just drained and tired….you should probably get some rest". he looked out, staring at several of the students walking around from a distance.

She sat up, flinching as a stinging pain occurred where she got hit earlier, "I didn't know you attended this school….but then again….I don't know much about you….yet you're my only friend…...funny".

He nodded, "Yeah…..I've been attending for quite some time, and well it's like I always say, there's nothing interesting about me Alice, my parents are from a lower branch of the Arcana clan, but I decided to take on an assistance job in the main house".

"Hm….". he looked back at her, noticing the solemn expression she had.

She got up, walking over to grab one of her suitcases, the largest one standing near the corner, she unzipped it, still keeping it closed as she seemed hesitant to open it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking back in to see what she was doing.

"I can't get this feeling out of my chest…...since the moment I came here…...I've been feeling like something is missing, as if a task has been bestowed upon me, something I have to complete". she reached inside of her shirt, pulling out a crystal drop pendant held by cloth string.

"I think you're just imagining things, you definitely need some rest". he tried to nudge her to go to bed but she quickly shook her head.

The stone began showing a faint glow from within, blinking slowly and enough to grab his eyes attention, "This pendant…the prism of eight…...I've had it with me since birth, the elders never explained to me why I had it….but they told me of a tale behind this stone…...A beautiful rainbow that once had split it's colors….leaving them to scatter across the world where one day….with the help of this prism, would be brought together to create the rainbow once more and bring good fortune among many…..the stone calls to me Alex, as if it was needed…".

"Clearly I'm a wall….." he rolled his eyes, knowing that she was ignoring every one of his attempts to get her to stop.

She paused, remembering the events from earlier, "When I first arrived…..I sensed a powerful wave of energy surging through the school, but they were from different points, it wasn't just one main source….but from many…."

She quickly rushed back out to the balcony, taking off her pendant which she held out, making sure it hung from its thread, it began swinging back and forth at a faint pace. He rushed out after her, staring at the stone which now began moving in a clockwise manner.

"I don't understand". he crossed his arms, un-amused by everything.

"Shhh….." she hushed him down, waiting quietly as the pendant released a white beam of light, it had quickly split into four more rays of light which kept on multiplying, eventually becoming hundreds of lights.

"...One…." she whispered.

"W-what….." he mumbled, unable to hear her.

"Seven hundred and twenty one…...there's Seven hundred and twenty one rays of lights before us". he looked back over at her, seeing the reflection of the lights showing through her rainbow colored eyes, illuminating them to the point where staring at her became harsh and painful to his vision.

"How can you tell? It's impossible with so many lights shooting out". he was shielding his eyes from the brightness being emitted out of the pendant.

Her only focus was on the pendant, "The voice inside of my head told me….the lights cannot find their keepers until the darkness intervening is obliterated….".

"Alice!" he grabbed her as she almost fell over the balcony, hypnotized by the blinding sight as she was holding her hand out to grab the first ray of light that shot out.

He looked back up to the see the lights had frozen in place, eventually forming together into one large beam of light shaped like an arrow, it curved back over towards their direction, shooting straight into her heart.

"No! Alice!" the force had pushed them onto the ground but he landed on his knees, holding her safely in his arms as she gasped out from the strike.

Her body began glowing through the bright and unusual golden symbols appearing all over her skin, eventually leaving her covered in them, "Certamen et luminis cceperit…...tempus est simul eroque socius itineris….."

She whispered in hushed mumbles, leaving Alex confused as to what she was speaking and what it meant, he shook her continuously to snap her out of the trance.

"Snap out of it Alice!"

Her eyes turned white as if she were put in a deep trance, silence was all around them, his only hope was the wait and watch what would happen.

His hands tightened around her, holding a firmer grip on the rainbow haired girl, _*Those words….that language…...what did it mean? What is she seeing?*_

He heard a whimper, followed by a small cry, his eyes settled down on Alice who had tears coming out from the corners of her eyes, yet her face remained expressionless, but the sorrow tone behind her lips said the truth behind it all.

She had reached her hand up towards the sky wearily, he could see how badly her fingers were trembling, "Deum…..nostrum….cecidit".

"Alice! Wake up! Please!" he continued shaking her, unable to withstand watching her act strangely.

The colors in her eyes came back, she moved her head towards his direction, staring at him, "Alex…...do you believe in Arceus"?

He staggered at the unexpected question, "I-i….I don't know…."

"Hm…." she hummed, lowering her hand back down.

He grunted out of surprise when she grabbed his shirt, pulling him down where she hugged him, he felt the vibration of her trembling body and could sense the fear all around her, "...I saw it…...the entire thing….eight plagues and Giratina…..the apocalypse nearing us….the red sky, dark moon….but most importantly…..there was no sign of a savior….god had fallen…...it was a horrible sight….….."

"Alice….." he whispered, unable to rid the description of the vision she had.

"Those eight plagues…..I saw them…...dark figures who stood behind the evil lord Giratina's shadow….the unforgettable smiles on their faces as they watched innocent people suffer and die…...the bloody eyes….everything felt so real….I felt it all!" she held him closer, clinging onto his shirt furiously as she continued.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Alice "It must have been a curse placed on the pendant to scare you, everything's ok now….I promise you that".

The feeling of her head shaking back and forth across his chest had alerted him, she pulled away, walking back over to her case where she stopped just in front of it.

She looked down at the pendant still glowing in her palm, "It wasn't an illusion or a curse….don't you understand? It was a vision, a future prediction of the disaster heading straight for us…..this vision….it was meant for me….."

He got up from the ground, "What are you saying?" a tiny hint led to something quite obvious but he was hoping it was something different.

She reached in, pulling out a golden chalice "All my life I've wondered what my purpose on this planet was…...and I think I may have found it…...I have to find the eight plagues…...and destroy them".

"And just how do you expect to find them?" he crossed his arms, going along with Alice's words.

A white miko with red accents was taken out, she went inside the restroom, coming back out only seconds after, this time wearing the outfit she had pulled out. Alex stared blankly, preferring to show no expression yet was intrigued by what she was planning by wearing it.

"I can't go back out of these walls…..at least not until I find a way to get rid of that mysterious guy who attacked me earlier…..but I can't waste any time by staying here…..there's only one thing I can do".

She placed the Chalice on the floor of the center of the room, she went back to her suitcase and pulled out a glass bottle containing a clear liquid along with a golden cross and a small wooden lock box which she brought over to where the chalice was at.

He sat beside the kneeling girl as she assembled each piece accordingly, she poured the clear liquid inside the chalice and then dipped the cross within before placing it on the ground beside it. She had then taken the box and laid it on her lap, opening it up to reveal a collection of substances neatly organized inside.

"What is this?" he asked, bringing his nose close to the box only to quickly back away from the horrific smell.

She smirked, "A collection of rare and sought after herbal substances, these are grown by Ernest, the clan's personal florist who breeds them using his curse from Venusaur, all these plants have been specially made for me to handle only, treat them wrongly and they can emit a deadly and toxic aroma which can kill you in seconds upon inhalation or contact".

He rolled his eyes, "If you ever think of getting me flowers….don't".

His eyes widened when he heard her giggle, "Don't worry…..even I wouldn't wish such pain on anybody, even the most despicable people".

Everything became silent when she pulled out a small leaf with red stems showing through it, she dropped it within the liquid where it began smoking with white fog, "That was the flaming hemlock, once it comes into contact with water it begins to release smoke because it is always releasing heat, and well…..this isn't just water…..it's holy water, from the purest lake in the world, one where only a few members of the Arcana clan are allowed to enter".

His attention was quickly focused on the crystals she took out and threw on the floor, he watched in shock as they began to move on there own, quickly aligning into a circle surrounding them both. "One hair….." she pulled a strand of hair from her head and dropped it inside the chalice where it began releasing a thicker and more silver colored fog.

"...A touch of bolt shade….." she dropped a small bundle of yellow razored twigs emitting a crackling noise, a small explosion blew out from it.

She sprinkled a glistening dust over it, "...a bit of night ashes…"

"...and finally….." he noticed how she turned her attention to him.

"What ar-..." he looked at her but then kept still when she placed her finger over his lips slowly.

"Bite". they stared at one another but he quickly complied, allowing her finger to graze against his sharp teeth, he grabbed onto her hand gently, closing his eyes as he got goosebumps upon feeling the piercing sensation he was giving to her, the warmth of her blood seeping out and scattering across his tongue had made him turn cold.

"...Pure Blood….." Her breaths were held in as she resisted the pain, she squeezed her hand, forcing more blood to come out which she used to drop inside the chalice, then over to the cross laid beside it, she drew symbols on it with the red liquid, leaving it completely covered in crimson.

He helped her up, being careful with her so she wouldn't spill the chalice which she was now holding, he watched as she poured the silver and red mixture over the cross which was now centered in front of them, the liquid quickly coated it and began moving on it's own, taking a new form which began growing larger and larger.

"What did you do?" he stepped back, being stopped halfway by Alice who flinched as she held onto her stomach.

The liquid substance grew taller and began taking a more defined shape, quickly splitting into two as they grew wider, eventually becoming clear as to what they were.

"Is that….." he pointed, stunned by what stood before him.

"It's too risky for me to leave these walls….at least not until I recover and figure out a way to get rid of that mysterious guy who attacked me…which is why in the meantime, they'll be doing the hunting, I can see what they see, hear what they hear, feel what they feel, and control them since they are linked to my body".

There were two of them, exactly like Alice yet they stood still with no expressions, he circled around them, taking a closer look at the clones who didn't seem bothered by his presence, "You created blood marionette's".

She went behind them, swiping her finger underneath their chins teasingly,"That's another way to put it, they will do whatever I tell them to do, the only downfall is…..they can develop minds of their own and break free from my control, so it takes a lot of energy and mind power for me to keep them attached-".

He placed his hands on her shoulders, cutting Alice off in the middle of her sentence, "Meaning your energy will be constantly drained, at this point, you're trying to balance out three minds at the same time now".

Her head moved up and down, "Exactly…..what I just did was a forbidden ritual, one that my elders warned me to never perform unless I had the strength and absolute certainty of power…...but I have no choice….the sooner I investigate, the sooner I can keep darkness from spreading".

The color in her eyes deepened, she whipped her head back towards the balcony, pointing straight at it with assertiveness, "Go, scout the perimeter of the school".

They nodded at the same time, running out the direction she had pointed, they leaped over the rail and jumped off without any hesitation, leaving Alex to look back at the real Alice with a bothersome expression on his face, "I don't know about this….but if it's what you want…...then count me in for anything".

A light and barely visible smile was seen on her face when she heard him say that, "Thank you Alex".

 **(Avery/Colt)**

"Avery!" he caught up with her, grabbing the brunette by her shoulder but noticed that she had already stopped before he reached her.

"Avery?" he looked over at her, noticing the serious look on her face, practically glaring at the figure ahead of them.

It was the silver haired male whom Alice encountered earlier, he was being followed by what looked like a posse of guys and girls, he laughed with them but stopped when he caught image of Avery from the corner of his eye.

A devilish smirk formed on his lips "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise….I really thought you had dropped out of school, I mean, you rarely even come…..not even to be with your own boyfriend, such a shame".

"Boyfriend?" Colt staggered, now turning the attention on himself.

His eyes narrowed into a nasty leer, immediately sending chills down Colt's back, "Who's this? Don't tell me you replaced me already".

He began laughing, sparking his followers to laugh along, mocking Avery who remained quiet while still holding a glare, "Colt is a new student, leave him out of this".

The laughter had quickly disappeared, she had a stare off with him, stirring a heavy cloud of energy around the area, "Are you sure you two didn't meet while you were out ditching school?"

She got closer to him, placing both hands on her hips while shifting her weight onto one side, "Let's get one thing straight, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, you cheated on me, I did the right thing and broke it off with you, can you blame me?"

He stifled a chuckle, leaning a bit down as he grabbed her chin, "It's not over until I say so, which means you're still my beautiful girlfriend, besides, I think your parents would be disappointed to find out that the only good thing in your life has disappeared because you wanted it to…..and let's not forget about Leon…..he looks up to me more than anyone, I'm his role model…..don't you think he'd be disappointed and heartbroken once I turn the school on him?"

Her teeth began clenching tightly, her fists were balling up tightly yet she couldn't find the strength to retaliate, a simple sigh had only escaped, a sigh of compliance along with a small drop of her head, "Why….Why can't you just let go….forget about me and move on, what we had was ruined the moment you went into that other girl's arms…."

She was pulled into an embrace, an empty one which she had hoped would quickly end, he kissed the top of her head, "Because…you're the only one I want, and I won't let another man touch, or steal you away….you already know me Avery, I'm a very possessive man".

"Ryder…." she cringed, holding back tears of anger, she restrained every bone in her body from pushing him away, letting everything pass until he finally released her.

"I have something I need to do right now, but I'll have somebody stop by your class and pick you up so we can grab lunch together". he kissed her lightly on the lips, something she stiffened on upon contact, her shoulders broadened and her eyes tightened from repulsion.

Like a statue, she had remained that way until she felt the constant breeze given off when he and his posse had passed by, his shoulder brushed by Colt's, allowing their faces to be only inches away from each other, "Heh…..and here I thought you two had a thing…...but then again….incest is a rather nasty sin…...I'm glad that's not the case, see you around, Colt".

His eyes followed Ryder until he could no longer see him, "Yeah…..you too".

He looked back at Avery whose body looked more relax, he walked up to her but was startled when she spun around, now facing him with a smile, "Sorry about that, Ryder can be such a mean joker, now let's get you to the office".

She grabbed him by the hand, dragging him along only to be pulled back and brought in a hug, her face leaning on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You can cry if you want….I won't tell…".

Nothing came out from her mouth, but he could immediately feel the wet texture through his shirt which she had clinged on, her quiet sobs growing louder and deepening under her breaths.

She hiccuped, trying to stop her tears which only continued falling, "T-thank…..you…."

 **(Scarlet)**

"Tobias…" she looked at her reflection on the pond, staring blankly at it while her mind settled on her friend whom she immediately regretted fighting with.

"I'll take the Wonderland wing".

"And I'll take the Hellion wing".

She heard two voices, sounding exactly alike but was quickly distracted by the familiar scent, she held her hand out where a large black staff with a pointed diamond tip appeared before her, she quickly grabbed it, running over to the source of the voices.

"What the….." both Alice's were speaking, eventually nodding as one of them parted, taking off towards another direction while the other remained there.

Scarlett's eyes quickly changed, sparking a red bloody glow to illuminate through, _*This scent! This purebred horrifying scent! It's…...it's so strong!*_

"Stop!" she quickly strolled in, pointing her staff towards Alice who sharply stepped back, keeping a safe distance away from Scarlett who held a frightening dark expression.

"W-who are you? What is this?" scowled Alice, stepping further back as Scarlett tried closing in.

"You have pure Arcanic blood running through your veins…it's so powerful…..just who exactly are you?" she kept closing in, waiting for a response from Alice who was getting anxious.

She backed up onto a tree, "I'm…..I'm Alice….the Arcana Priestess".

Her eyes widened, *She's the priestess…..it can't be…*

"This….." she lowered her head, trembling uncontrollably which had caused Alice to get nervous.

"Hahaha!" her head flew back in crazed laughter.

"W-what's so funny?" she frowned, quirking an eyebrow up from curiosity.

She wiped her eyes from the tears growing, "I can't believe how lucky I am, the actual Arcana Priestess is standing right before me!"

"How is that lucky?" she asked, still confused about everything.

"Because…." she swiped her staff to the side, causing a trail of fire to kick up and race towards Alice, surrounding her in a pit of flames.

A wide maddening smirk grew on her lips, "...I'm going to kill you".

 **(Tobias)**

He pushed the doors open, ignoring the many stares he received from the students, although he was still covered up and not showing his disturbing face features, it was the fact that he was completely covered that attracted attention.

"That guy looks awfully suspicious".

"What do you expect, he's from Hellion".

"Ugh, why is he here?"

"You know, I hear that there was this guy from hellion who was freakishly ugly, always trying to hide his face, maybe that's him".

A sigh left his lips, choosing to ignore the painful comments but couldn't, they only continued, eventually now getting to his head, he clutched the sides, shutting his eyes tight to tune their voices out.

"Instead of berating someone who hasn't done anything to you, why don't you all take a long look in the mirror and work on that nasty attitude".

They gasped at the rudeness of the comment, glaring immediately at Nero who wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by them, rather instead, he returned a chilling stare of his own, scaring off the judgemental females.

He watched, making sure they left for good while rubbing his neck wearily, "Sheesh, some people can be so cruel".

"They're right…" his attention quickly turned over to Tobias, his masked face buried into his hands.

"What are you talking about? Those girls were just being cruel for their own amusement". he slapped his hand onto the boy's back, being startled when Tobias quickly turned around.

"I'm a monster!" he pulled his mask off, revealing the slightly disturbing facial features he had.

"Whoa!" Nero quickly stepped back for caution, yet not because he was disturbed by Tobias, but because he thought he might get attacked.

"I'm a freak! They're all right! I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere!" a scream escaped his lips, powerful thunderbolts shot out from his body and into the sky, forcing the clouds to turn dark and to start swerving.

"W-woah! Hey!" a lightning bolt came crashing down in front of him, blowing Nero back on the ground roughly, he could hear the frightful shrieks of other students nearby, the sound of their footsteps getting further and further away as they ran.

"Ngh….w-what the hell! Stop before somebody gets hurt!"

His shoulders dropped along with his head, now facing the ground solemnly, "I can't….people like them shouldn't be allowed to walk away unpunished". the electricity grew more powerful, spreading out more dangerously that it was splitting and turning trees into ashes, the ground was being hit repeatedly, turning little by little into rubble.

He stood up, holding his hand out where a ball of yellow electrical energy began forming, "Then I have no choice but to stop you".

"Agh!" he charged towards Tobias, clapping both hands together where they were engulfed with the same energy, he brought his left fist forward, swinging at Tobias who dodged swiftly, then his right which was quickly dodged again.

"I don't want to hurt you man! Just stop!" he spun around, bringing the heel of his foot up towards Tobias's head, however it was blocked by the mutated boy's arm.

"Nobody will ever understand…". he used his other hand to point two fingers like a gun at Nero's chest, a crackling noise quickly rang through his ears, but it was too late.

"Gah!" he was shot with a blast of lightning, being sent through the air and onto the ground once more.

He supported himself through his elbows, glaring madly at Tobias who stared blankly at him, _*He can use electricity too….but I can use it even better*_

A thunderbolt formed in his hand, allowing him to throw it towards the yellow haired male who caught it, crushing it in his hand and sending an exact look alike in return.

"I don't think so". he stepped aside, letting the bolt of thunder pass by and strike a tree, his fist struck the ground, stirring up a massive vibration and multiple electric currents which shot up like geysers, blowing up the concrete into the air.

Energy was stored into his hands which he had used to control every piece of cement in the air, stopping mid air where he forced it all to come down on Tobias. "Heh".

A slight curve appeared on the left side of his lip, he shot both arms out, shooting strings of electricity engulfed webs out, trapping all the concrete within where they combusted from the heat.

He bit down on his lip, _*He's strong, but I won't lose!*_

"Somebody get help!"

"Wait! Somebody has to help that guy!"

"Forget it! We'll all be fried!"

She stopped upon seeing a crowd of people panicking and running past her, "Huh? That's strange, where's everybody going?"

Somebody had bumped into her, sparking her to flinch as she grabbed her shoulder, looking at the boy's frightened expression as he just fled in fear.

"Help me!" her feet moved forward despite the opposite way everyone was taking gave her a cautious feeling, her eyes widened when she saw Tobias and Nero sparring, going back and forth repeatedly without stopping, bolts of thunder were fired in all directions, something done carelessly by the two.

"Help!" she followed the source of the cry, finding an injured male seated on the floor.

"Are you okay?" she knelt beside him, quickly scoping him out for any wounds.

"I-i can't move! I was hit by one of the lightning attacks and then suddenly my feet stopped working…..t-they won't move at all! Please! Help me!" the tears and fear in his eyes had quickly made her take action.

A comforting yet assertive look came upon her face, reassuring the boy a sense of safetyness, "Don't worry, it'll be ok".

Her head went whipping back to where both males were at, a dark leer sharpened on her eyes upon seeing there recklessness. she got up, standing protectively in front of the hurt individual.

 _*Those two, the 135th and the 596th cursed vessel's, both products of Electricity, both with incredible speed and sharp aim, but why does one seem much more powerful…...it's power is overwhelming, and threatening*_

"Your attacks won't do me any harm!" shouted Nero with a mocking tone.

"Is that right". mumbled Tobias, holding one arm out while he angled the other beside his face, a bow and arrow appeared in his hands, entirely made up of electricity.

He fired it, commanding it grow larger in size, but was left stunned when Nero deflected it with only his arm, sending it racing towards another direction, Alice's direction.

"L-look out!" Shouted the wounded boy, his fear reaching it's peak as the arrow came closer, both Nero and Tobias looked over upon hearing the shout, there eyes widening as they saw it was ready to hit Alice.

"Hm". she grabbed the arrow just before it struck her face, still keeping hold of it in her palm.

Nero pointed at her, his eyes wide as he staggered on his words, "She just…."

"...grabbed it". finished Tobias, completing Nero's sentence with the same expression.

"Enough!" they flinched upon hearing her voice.

The energy from the bow was completely absorbed into her body, she swiped her hand across, releasing a powerful wave of volts towards them, striking the two males head on who were thrown back on the floor.

"How dare you two start a fight with innocent people nearby, have you no shame!" she turned back to the paralyzed boy who stared in amazement yet fright.

"This will only hurt a little". she knelt on one knee, holding her palms over his legs as she moved them up and down, small currents were being released down onto his legs, he flinched several times but after a few minutes had begun breathing in relief.

"I-i can feel! I can feel my legs!" they began twitching and then jerking, eventually moving like normal, a wide smile had formed on his lips.

"T-thank you! How can I ever repay you!" she got up, helping him up as he was getting adjusted to his movement, however she shook her head to his words.

A warm smile grazed her lips, "No need, I'm just glad you're ok, but you should probably get out of here and find a safe place".

He nodded, grabbing her hand which he shook repeatedly, "Can I please get your name?"

"Alice….Alice Sinclair". his smile only brightened, "Thank you again Alice, I hope we cross paths again!" she watched him take off, waiting until he was completely gone before focusing her attention back on Tobias and Nero.

"Who are you?" asked Nero, immediately drawn in by her unique appearance.

She ignored his question, walking over instead to Tobias who was still on the ground, the solemn expression returning to his face.

"Leave, don't look at me". he turned his face away, hoping to hide it with his vibrant yellow locks.

She tilted her head, "Why is that?"

"I'm a freak…...why else…" he kept his voice low, anticipating her departure.

"You're not a freak". he turned to the rainbow haired girl who kept a gentle smile down on him, a genuine one.

"You're a human…." she crouched down in front of him, cupping both of his mandibles with her palms, staring into his blue eyes intensely.

"...I can hear it, your emotions telling me that you never intended for any of this to happen…...but the horrible past that is harbored in your heart still imprisons you….the painful wounds, and the deep scars…...there's so much resentment….." she linked her head with his, a soothing sensation quickly brushed over his body and mind, as if everything had completely disappeared.

"H-how do you know…." he whispered, holding back his words from choking, staring back into her lulling eyes.

"...Tobias…...you are never alone…..there are people out there who will accept you, like me". she closed her eyes, releasing her hands from him as his eyes began drooping, as if he was dazing off.

"What….what did you do to him?" Nero quickly got up, pointing defensively at her when he saw what she had done.

"Nothing…..I simply read his emotions, and managed to null the negative energy making him like this….I know you two weren't fighting with the intention of hurting anyone, you tried stopping him for the cause of saving others…...you should be proud of yourself, Nero".

He was taken aback by her knowledge, "My name…..how did-".

She chuckled, giving him a teasful grin, "The cute little furball sharing a body with you told me so…he also told me that you think I'm pretty". she began batting her lashes at him.

His cheeks turned pink, "H-he did!? Wait, what furball?!"

His cheeks only turned brighter when she giggled, "I'm only kidding, but the creature inside you told me your name and also explained that your intentions were only good, and I believe him".

He crossed his arms, "Who is this creature, just who exactly are you?"

Her blank expression showed she wasn't intimidated by him, but she placed her hand on the back of his head, linking there foreheads together unexpectedly, "This creature…."

Visions of a yellow dog like creature with spiked fur, a white mane, and deep purple eyes kept appearing, revealing to also use the power of electrokinesis.

"...Is linked with your body and soul". a small whisper blew into his ear.

They quickly separated, heavy breaths were coming from his direction as he stared around in shock, "T-that…...that thing…..I've only ever seen it in my dreams….but you're telling me it's living inside of me".

She nodded, "You're one of the 721 cursed individuals, living as a vessel to this creature who has granted in return to you, amazing powers".

His hands kept combing through his locks, now pacing back and forth slowly as he was letting everything slowly sink in, "That still doesn't explain who you are".

Her eyes followed his every move, but closed when she had breathed in "I'm Alice…..the priestess to the Arcana family...although this isn't truly me….it's just a decoyed look alike of my real self that I created for protection".

He stopped pacing, now turning his attention fully to her, "So you're like a clone? Then where's the real you?"

A sigh escaped her lips, "Yes, a blood puppet I created to avoid dealing with the dangers waiting for the real me, unfortunately, I have to remain hidden in a sacred tower that protects me from anything hailing from darkness….I don't have much time however, So this is where I say my goodbyes".

She bowed to him, then turned to Tobias whom she placed her hand over, the insect like features on his face had vanished, leaving a perfectly handsome male slumbering. "I drained the last of his energy, and had put the curse within him to sleep, it should be enough to let him relax his body and clear his mind, however the effects of this will only last for a couple of hours, please make sure to look after him, he's not a bad person, just one who is confused".

He nodded in compliance, "I figured, a guy like him doesn't deserve the treatment he got earlier, but….what about you".

"What about me?" she questioned, confused by what he was getting at.

"You said there are dangers waiting for you out here….and then talked about darkness….all of which sounds pretty dangerous considering you had to create blood puppets just to leave your walls….….will you be ok?"

She shrugged, "It would be a lie if I said yes…..so all I can reply with is maybe….but I'll try".

"Are you sure?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She nodded this time, "Yes, why?"

Her eyes followed the direction of his finger, finding a big red spot staining through her shirt, she placed her fingers over it and then looked, Blood. "My other blood puppet must be in trouble".

 **Ok so that is where I will end this chapter, yup it was freaking long but I'm glad it was! I really hope you all enjoyed it and I cannot wait to come back with a new chapter as well as one for COB which I am still working on, I'm really trying to make super long chapters now, you know, as a treat for you all who have been super awesome supporters! Anyways, please leave a review and I'll see you all soon again!**

 _ **Characters-**_

 _ **Avery-**_ _Vaporeon_

 _ **Nero-**_ _Jolteon_

 _ **James**_ _-Flareon_

 _ **Colt-**_ _Espeon_

 _ **Blake-**_ _Umbreon_

 _ **Crystal-**_ _Glaceon_

 _ **Annie-**_ _Leafeon_

 _ **TBA-**_ _Sylveon_

 _ **Alex-**_ _Absol_

 _ **Tobias-**_ _Galvantula_

 _ **Faye-**_ _Human_

 _ **Leon-**_ _Human_

 _ **Scarlett-**_ _Supernatural being_


	6. A siblings summoning

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait, but I hope this long chapter will make up for it, I hope you all like it and please let me know what you thought of it, don't forget to review and if you have anything to ask me then feel free to message me and I'll definitely get back to you. Enjoy!**

 _ **Recommended songs to listen to while reading (most of these songs are what inspired this chapter) :**_

Linkin Park- Faint

Blood stain child- Freedom

Fairy tail opening 9

 **(James)**

The door slid open as he entered through, everyone had gotten quiet, gazing at his every movement. He walked past the teacher, taking a seat at the very back, shooting a deadly glare at the class which caused them to quickly avert their eyes.

"Is it true?!" one of the students stood up, turning back to face James who quickly settled a venomous glare onto the boy.

"What is". he growled.

"That you took on several Hellion students and even managed to beat them, even the rumoured witch that haunts the Hellion wing". everyone gasped, now turning to James who quirked an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about". his tone became venomous.

"Everyone settle down! You young man, you must be the new transfer student, James I presume?" he nodded, giving chills towards his teacher who quickly adverted his eyes.

"Someone saw it! You went up against the Hellion witch!" he was still confused, now staring at the class with a dumbfounded expression.

"Wow...he must be good".

"He even looks strong".

"The kings will want him for sure".

"Hellion Witch?" he scoffed, finding it stupid of such name.

One of the students nodded, "Yeah, she's rumoured to be scary strong, abilities unlike anything anyone has ever seen before, I heard she got into a dispute with one of her teachers and the next day he went missing, never to be found again, some say she forced his body into a dark portal into a world of pitch darkness".

Another student shook their head, "I heard she put a spell on him, a spell which had caused him to lose all his memory only for him to wander across the regions, trying to figure out who he is, some of my friends had said they've seen him over in the Kanto region where they were vacationing".

A third student had spoken, "The Hellion witch is the reason why student's refuse to attend Hellion, most of them try to score above the necessary Academic requirements in order to move to Wonderland, while others just refuse to come to school and give a notice of withdrawal".

"Have any of you ever actually seen the Hellion Witch?" he stared at them seriously, waiting for an answer which they all hesitated to give.

"W-well…...no…...but we've heard count-". the male speaking was interrupted by James.

He leaned back in his chair, putting both his feet up on the desk for relaxation, "If none of you have ever seen this witch then you should probably stop spreading so many rumours about her, what if she's just a girl who isn't like the others, someone who has become a victim of names and gossip without even knowing all this".

One of the girls stood up, crossing her arms together while shifting her weight onto one leg, "Why are you defending her? What, are you her friend or something?"

He sighed, not caring if he showed any signs of boredom to them, "So what If I am, All I'm saying is that for a couple of top notch kids in the fancy and prestigious Wonderland wing, you sure do act like a couple of immature kids who have nothing better to do than start false accusations".

Somebody else had stood up, a male who rushed up to James's desk, slamming both his palms down on it, "Watch it new kid, your first day here can easily become your last".

"Is that right". he had a stare off with the other male who quickly scowled and hissed, pulling back and holding his hands together, everyone taking notice how the blonde's desk had heated up with smoke being released from it.

"Everyone back to your seats!" shouted the teacher, having enough of everyone's antics.

He challenged all 27 glares being turned towards his direction, one by one they were gone as the class's attention was directed back to the front.

His head turned up towards the ceiling, putting both hands behind his head, *Hellon witch….could it be…..*

The memories of his events earlier had reappeared in his mind, specifically the one of Scarlett's and his fight. "No….it couldn't be".

 **(Nero/Tobias/Alice)**

"I've been injured….." she looked down at her palm, able to feel the warmth of her blood running through her fingers, the cringing pain surfacing through her body was becoming unbearable.

"We have to get you to Nurse solace!" he grabbed her hand but she shook her head, pulling back from him.

"It's no use, even if I get treated, if my other puppet gets injured any further, this body, and my real one will die, please, you have to help me find the other Alice".

He looked back at Tobias who was resting, then over at Alice who quickly lost her stamina, stumbling into his arms weakly, "O-ok".

She was scooped into his arms, feeling the rush of winds hit her as he took off, "I can see whatever she sees in my mind so it'll be easier to find her".

"Wait!" he stopped, running back where he grabbed Tobias by his hood, dragging him across the floor with him while supporting Alice by carrying her over his back.

He took in a deep breath, "Alright, lead the way".

"Ungh". she nodded, making a small sound as she closed her eyes, a different visual of another location appeared in her head, she could see Scarlett laughing madly as three black orbs appeared in between her fingers.

 _*You're not going anywhere priestess! I'll end you now!*_

She slammed the orbs down on the grass, causing them to explode and release a black thick smog which began molding itself into a darkly themed monster, a creature completely unknown to her knowledge, a creature she knew was from neither worlds, but from a completely different one.

"C'mon other Alice…..show me where you're at…." she whispered, still keeping her eyes closed as Nero continued running.

A grand view of her other puppets location was revealed as she continued moving her head around, trees, a building, a nearby stream.

"I see a small stream". she exclaimed, Nero was clueless, being that he was also new to the school and completely unfamiliar with it's surroundings.

"What else do you see". he asked, still going forward although he was just as lost.

"A girl….long black hair, and ruby eyes that lust for revenge….she's my attacker…...I could sense the dark and hateful energy emitting from her, but for what reason….I have never met nor seen her".

Nero clicked his tongue, "If you ask me…...sounds like you described some type of witch".

"S-scarlett…" her name escaped his lips like a hollow whisper, though he seemed to still be unconscious.

 **(Alice's Mind/Alex)**

"This was a bad idea from the start, now look what's happened!" he supported her on his knees, keeping a firm hold on Alice who was breathing heavily while laying back, yet remaining focused in keeping control over her other puppets.

He tried avoiding the sight of where her fresh wound was releasing blood but couldn't, only watching in silence as she clutched it, allowing her hands to become more stained from the liquid.

* _Listen to me, both of you, stay strong, keep dodging those attacks before we strike, I need both of you to be together before we go any further, just make sure you don't receive another blow….otherwise it'll be the end….for all of us, understand?*_

 _*Yes!* she could hear their voices clearly, while also seeing what they see in her mind, going back and forth between the two._

 **(Annie)**

 _*Annie is human, not some possession to call your own, and if no one will fight to show her that, then I will, because I'm not afraid, and I never will be*_

"Nero…" she sighed, staring out the window as she remembered his words loud and clear, almost as if he were there saying it directly to her.

"Annie". she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts, turning up to see that the entire class was now looking at her.

"Y-yes?" she replied.

"Solve the equation". ordered the instructor, pushing his glasses up as he waited for her.

She nodded, getting up where she walked down the row, hearing several of the things the other students were whispering around.

"That's Axel's girl".

"She's so lucky, I wish Axel had picked me instead".

"I heard she was seen with another guy this morning, he took her away in his arms, Axel later found them together….what a little tramp".

"Seriously? Ugh, how dare she do that to the King".

"Just who does she think she is".

"Yeah, she should be grateful that the King would even want her".

*So….he must have spread rumours about me again….* she closed her eyes, keeping the tears trying to force themselves out, but it was proving to be a challenge.

"We're waiting". said the teacher, tapping his foot as he waited for Annie to pick up the marker, but she just stood there, her body visibly trembling.

She gasped and quickly flinched when she felt something hit her back, she looked down as it rolled in between her shoes, an eraser, then something else hit her, something much pointier. Her head turned to the side where she saw the newly sharpened pencil rolling along the floor.

"Who's throwing that!" shouted the teacher, sharply gazing across the room as everyone remained still.

"Ah!" a shriek escaped her lips when she was suddenly drenched in water, looking up to find more water just spilling out from thin air.

"Enough!" he swiped his arm aside, controlling the metal handles from their chairs to bend and fold over their wrists in confinement.

"Ann-" he turned towards the blonde who took off, pushing through the door of the room and leaving in tears, tears that were overshadowed by the laughter of her peers who watched her take off.

She hid her face with her arm, still running down the hall as she found it hard to speak, "M-mom…..I-I should have never c-come here…..I hate it".

 **(Scarlett)**

"Listen to me! You don't have to do this!" She had a grip over her wound, putting pressure to stop the bleeding as she threw herself to the side, dodging a hit from the giant creature Scarlett had summoned.

"Yes! Yes I do! I'm doing this for everyone who I lost because of you!" She rose her staff up, forcing the sky to turn dark and the clouds to start swerving, the glow in her eyes increased more, a roaring thunder echoed in the sky as the smoke based monster grew larger in size.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I never saw you in my life!" she shouted over the harsh winds, quickly backing away as the monster roared, staring down at her angrily.

She released a laugh, "Oh! But I saw you! I saw all of you!" a white seal appeared in between her fingers, she held it up in between her eyes, glaring venomously at Alice who returned a stare of her own.

 _*That's a mystic tag…..is she planning to summon again?*_

"They killed my family, and with it, my heart!" black symbols appeared on the blank seal, she let the wind carry it away, flying up towards the sky where a sphere of gray energy was released, turning everything black and white, including herself and Alice.

"What is this!" she growled in demand.

A devious leer crept over her lips "An invisibility seal, only you and I can see all this, but everyone out there will only see an empty field with a couple of trees nearby, it's perfect for when I slice you in half and hear your pleading cries".

Her eyes widened in fright, _*What!*_

"I waited years for an Arcana to show up, so now you're going to tell me where the rest of your people are, and if you do, I might just make your death a little less painful". She was picked off the ground, now being bound in between the monster's hand, his grasp tightening around her petite frame.

"G-guh!" she could barely breathe, clenching her jaw tightly as her face scrunched up.

She peeked her left eye open, shifting it down at Scarlett while forcing a smirk on her lips, "E-even I-if…...If I t-told…..where they all are….you'll never be able to takes us down…"

She took a step forward, holding a fist while pointing a finger at Alice, "And why is that!"

A chuckle stifled out of her lips, "Because there are just too many of us…..some more powerful than you can ever imagine…...figures who rule the elite world and have massive control, you'll never be able to kill us all, and do you know why?"

Her glare sharpened, "Why?!"

She flinched from the tight grip again, "Because we are raised to blend into the world and hide from people like you…...people who see us as the enemy, people who see us as a threat, there are millions of us out there, but you will never know who is who, half of this school could be made up of Arcana blood and you wouldn't know it".

Her staff went whipping to the side angrily, "L-lies! I-i would have caught onto their scent! Just like I did with you!"

She released another stiffened laugh, "Arcana's leave no trace of themselves behind, the scent you catch can only be detected if you come across a powerful member of the clan, a member who has enough power to destroy or cause a distortion of events in the world".

Her eyes widened, *T-then….that guy earlier….his scent was easily detectable….does that mean his power is strong enough to do such things….*

She quickly rid the thought away from her head, turning her attention back to Alice with a scowl, "Which means you have enough power to destroy…..isn't that right? Because what I have on you is a wildly and disgustingly powerful scent, it makes me want to burn my nostrils".

"I'm not a supporter of destruction, as I said, I'm only the priestess of the Arcana clan, my role in this world is to be a messenger for my people to the light above". She groaned beneath her words, being squeezed further to the point where her body was losing any color on her flesh.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know damn well how powerful someone like you is, so if you don't tell me where the others are then I have no use for you being alive!" her staff struck forward, commanding the monstrous figure to throw the rainbow haired girl across the air, her body striking through a row of trees which had broken upon impact.

"Gah!" her body skidded across the grass, leaving a traced line of where her body landed through and stopped.

Her body was covered in more open wounds, some of which had just been made from the strike, blood was coming out from the corner of her mouth while a tiny stream of the red liquid was rolling down the side of her forehead.

 _*I have to stall meanwhile the other Alice gets here….but how can I with that thing targeting me…..and this invisibility seal…...she definitely planned for this moment, now I just have to find a way to tweak my way out of it*_

Her body was trembling furiously as she struggled to keep herself up, one hand over her other arm which was twisted in the process.

"What are you going to do, Priestess of Arcana". cockiness brushed over her leer as the dark figure stood protectively beside her, releasing a powerful roar which had made Alice flinch.

 **(Avery/Colt)**

"Where are we going?" she looked up at Colt who smiled back at her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Not to class that's for sure, your ex can expect to eat lunch by himself today". her eyes widened.

She stopped, sparking the silver haired male to stop as well, "Are you nuts? Ryder will flip if he finds out I wasn't there! But most of all….you'll be the one paying the price".

"Yeah? Well he can tell me that directly to my face, I don't care if he's the King of this school, I will not be intimidated".

He noticed the worried expression that quickly grew on her, "But…...he is the king…..the Black King, who also has the possibility of being the next King of Arcenius".

"What are you talking about?"

"Four Kings Colt, there are four kings who rule this school under their palms, I've met all of them, I know them…...and they are not the kind of people you want to be enemies with, Axel the Red King has been known to play manipulation amongst the students while Ryder enforces fear and dictation, the Gray King uses seduction while the White King has been known to win followers through bribery, one wrong move and your last day here is a guarantee".

He seemed less than interested, instead leaning down to stare into Avery's eyes, "Is that what Ryder used on you?"

She forced her head back, avoiding trying to have any intense contact with Colt, "What".

"Fear, is that what he used on you to make you his?" his eyes wouldn't move away, giving her chilling vibes all across her body.

She closed her eyes, turning her head to the side with a sigh, "No…...actually,me and Ryder first met on our first day here, it was like something clicked and we both fell in love, the next two years were amazing and he became the most important thing in my life, but then he disappeared on our third year of school, not a letter or phone call from him….It was the most depressing time of my life, my heart was torn into pieces that day….but then the summer of our fourth year came, and Ryder showed up, completely changed, he wasn't the same person I met back then….something was just off…..he became much crueler, much darker, he wasn't the Ryder I knew…..he wasn't Ryder at all".

"So what happened?"

"I didn't want to give up, I tried my best to stay with him and find the real Ryder, hoping he was buried somewhere deep within that cruel exterior…...but everything fell apart when I found out that he was cheating on me, with the Gray King, her name is Lillian…...considered to be the most beautiful girl in the academy and who uses seduction to attract followers, I broke all ties with him but he refused to accept it and constantly threatens me into staying with him….he threatens to ruin my family's name, he threatens to ruin Leon's life in the school, I mean…..what choice do I have? He's a powerful person, both in school and out in the world".

"How so"? he crossed his arms.

"Ryder is a young entrepreneur, and a highly talked about one at that, already at his age he runs a multimillion dollar company and runs a powerful underground network, he has estates all across the globe and owns small shares of several other companies to give him more power amongst the business world, the people of Arsenius see him as another favorite because they hope he will help them rise and expand into one of the most powerful regions, just like Kanto or Johto".

She lowered her head, "No matter how much I try….I can never escape him….because he will always find me".

"You know…..it's fear that feeds that jerk's ego…..you just have to stop being afraid and show him who's in command, he is not your master and you are not his property, and if you need support to do it then you can count on me". she was startled when he placed his hand on her head.

She looked up, giving a teary eyed look and smiling with a small pout, "Thank you".

He stuck his tongue out teasefully, "Don't mention it, now, how about we get out of here, this building is giving me the chills".

 **(Leon/Faye)**

"Faye!" She stopped, turning back to Leon who was just catching up to her, he stopped, panting at first before cupping her cheeks, turning her head from side to side, examining her closely.

"Are you hurt? Any bruises? Cuts? Does it hurt?" she slapped his hand away, placing both of her own on her hips.

"I'm fine, if those twats think there hits did any damage to me then their even bigger idiots".

He chuckled at her usual feisty nature, now staring at the ground firmly, "That's good…..but you know….earlier I saw a familiar car parked in front of the gates…...a car I remember your father's men use….did something happen?"

A sigh was heard, followed by a scoff which he turned up to see, a venomous expression now on her face, "Yeah…..Jasper came earlier, he told me my father demands his information…...but I refused to give it to him and now I might be leaving soon…...unless that is…"

"Unless what?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Unless I agree to marry him, he said If I do then he can guarantee me freedom from my father". he choked on his own spit.

"Are you serious?! What the hell is that bastard thinking! Of course you're not going to marry him!". he scoffed under his breaths, taking notice how she remained quiet.

"Wait…...you're not…..thinking about it, are you?" she remained silent again, but then shook off what seemed to be some thoughts, now giving him a disgusted face.

"O-of course not". he seemed hesitant of her answer.

"Good, Jasper is the lowest of the low…..he has a face that can fool anybody, a true devil in disguise, he doesn't deserve someone like you".

"What am I going to do now….my father will send his men down here anytime now to take me away, I'll be trapped behind those walls again". she began pacing around, running both hands through her hair stressfully.

He grabbed her by the shoulder, giving her an assuring grin, "I don't know…...but we'll figure a way out together, I promise".

 _*! #$*_ They were toppled over from the unsettling quake, getting back up only to look around and find their surroundings completely empty.

"What the hell was that!" he shouted, feeling another quake, he grabbed Faye, holding her closeby as they heard several other noises, a growl, and then a scream.

"L-look". Faye pointed to several trees, directing Leon who stared along, both of them taking notice of how the trees shook and vibrated, as if they were being hit.

"W-what is it". he followed her finger, seeing the exact same thing only to get closer from curiosity.

"There's something here". she muttered.

"But there's nothing here". he answered, doing a 360 only to find nothing.

"There's something here, it just doesn't want to show itself, I know it". she narrowed her eyes onto the trees.

 **(Crystal/Blake/Annie)**

"Quit following me, don't you have anything better to do than stalk a girl?"

"I do actually, I could practice on my guitar, but right now I want to see what you're up to, there's a lot of answers I want and I'm not leaving until I get them".

She spun around, swinging her arm across Blake who managed to dodge in time, avoiding the sharp icicles that speared through from the ground, "Whoa!"

"Leave! I'm not afraid to freeze you where you stand, believe me". she was breathing deeply, now glaring coldly at the raven haired boy who stared back in his own dark demeanor.

"No, I've had enough secrets for one day, it's quite annoying and I won't deal with it again".

She shrugged, "Suit yourself". he was caught off guard when she climbed onto Glare, taking off with Blake who began chasing after her.

"Stop!" he shouted, still having little distance between himself and Crystal.

"I don't think I want to". she smirked, hurrying Glare who began picking up more speed, getting further and further away from Blake who was panting heavily.

"I have to get out of here". she wept, pushing out through the doors and running off to the left, her tears fully blinding her vision as they continued building.

"Hyah! To the gate Glare!" she ordered, loving the strong wind blowing through her hair from the fast pace her friend was creating.

"Fine! You leave me no choice! " black wisps grew on the tips of his fingers, he shot his hand forward, forcing the wisps to extend out and tangle in between Glare's legs, forcing the mare to lose control of it's movement and neigh out of control.

"I can't return…...Never…." she turned the corner of the building, looking up to find Glare's huge figure toppling over towards her.

"Ah!" she was pushed back onto the ground, putting up both arms for a shield as she was trapped beneath Glare.

"Glare!" Crystal grabbed the ropes attached to it, trying to control the panicked creature who quickly got on it's hind legs, kicking it's front legs out wildly.

"Kya!" she rolled over to the left, dodging being stepped on when the mare slammed it's leg down, kicking up once again wildly.

"Down girl!" ordered Crystal, panicked by how her friend wasn't complying.

"N-no!" shrieked the blonde, releasing a blinding green light, it was bright enough to blind Crystal who was thrown off of Glare's back, landing harshly on the floor as vines and thick roots quickly binded her to the ground.

"W-what the….." she looked over to find several more thick vines sprouting up from the ground, bounding Glare down, she then took notice of Annie who was glowing with a green hue, a shriek still continuing on as the vines began tightening around both of them.

 _*W-what the hell is this! Who is she? And how is she doing this?!*_

"Mn…...Gah!" she arched her body backwards, releasing a growl as everything touching her quickly turned into ice, her hands balled into fists, breaking apart the solid material and freeing herself.

"Whoever you are! Stop!" she rushed over to Glare whom she freed and then focused her attention onto Annie.

The light surrounding her had disappeared, all that was left was her figure lying on the ground, tears still streaming down her face.

"I-i'm s-sorry". she mumbled in quiet shrills.

"Aha!" she spun around to see Blake finally catching up, a mocking grin sweeping over his lips.

He quickly stopped when he saw the mess of ice and plants, "Whoa…..what the hell happened here?"

"Her". he looked down over to where Crystal pointed, finally taking notice of Annie.

"H-hey…..are you ok?" he walked over to her, kneeling down beside her trembling figure.

Her head began to slowly turn to his direction, a clear shot of how she looked like, "U-uh…." he stumbled back, quickly looking back and forth between her and Crystal.

"What". she hissed, crossing her arms together in irritation.

"See for yourself". he pointed at Annie who got up, wiping the tears from her eyes away.

They both stopped, there eyes growing wider by the second as they stood only inches away from each other, "It's like…..you're twins".

There eyes and hair were different of course, but the facial features proved enough, complete look a likes. Annie began trembling, pointing in a shaky manner, "Y-you're me….."

"And…...you're me". responded the bluenette with a surprised mumble.

"Impossible…" they both whispered.

 **(Alice/Tobias/Nero)**

"I can feel it! There close by!" she kept her eyes closed, still seeing everything through the other Alice's eyes, feeling everything, enduring the pain all together.

"G-gruh!" blood and spit both forcefully escaped her mouth.

"Ahh!" fresh blood was seeping through her sleeves from a newly made cut.

"Hang in there Alice!" shouted Nero, hurrying up as fast as he could, remembering that he was still dragging Tobias behind.

"T-there!" she pointed to all the routes he began taking, eventually ending up in a large spacious area, nothing in sight however.

"There's nothing here!" he felt the weight on his back be lifted off, she had climbed down, now stumbling forward, leaving Nero clueless as to where she was going.

She stopped, turning back to look at Nero with a faint smile of gratitude, "Thank you".

He shook his head, "N-no….you're not going alone, I'm coming with you".

It was her time to shake her head, "No, this person is dangerous, and she only wants me, I won't let anyone get hurt under my watch so stay away, your job is done".

He watched her walk forward, disappearing immediately as if through means of thin air, his teeth clenched down madly and his hands had balled up, "No! I won't let you!"

He ran in after her but was forced back with a shock, being thrown down on the ground next to Tobias, "No!" he ran towards it again only to be shocked and thrown back once more.

 _*W-why can't I get in!*_

"Dammit!" he slammed his fist on the ground, looking up to see a quick sheer glide across what seemed to be the force field keeping him away.

"Did you see that?" he looked over at Faye who nodded, being speechless as they saw Tobias and Nero from across.

"W-where did the girl go?"

 **(Alice/Scarlett)**

"Ngh…...gyah!" she was met with a view of her other self being thrown across the air, hitting a tree in it's trunk and shattering it.

"Had enough!?" laughed Scarlett, sending the dark creature to grab her once more.

"Not even close!" her head went whipping to the side, eyes widening as she saw the other Alice.

An electric arrow shot through one of it's arms, slicing it off where it had evaporated into a cloud of smoke, she saw Alice who had a bow in her hand, ready to shoot once more.

"It ends now!" she shouted, firing the second arrow which struck through it's chest, leaving a large gaping hole in the center, it screeched, extending it's only arm out towards her, but she had rolled over to the side, dodging its hit and taking off to join her other puppet.

"Two? But how?!" she spat, tightening her hand around her staff angrily.

 _*This electric power…..it's strong, but it's starting to fade from my use, I have to hurry*_

"Alice!" her running was slowing down from the pain, she screeched, looking down to see her arm further twisted, she grabbed the shoulder blade, pulling it forward only to hear a pop which had fixed her arm back.

They joined sides, helping each other up and sharing glares which were directed towards a still smirking Scarlett, "Fine by me, double the kill equals double the fun and pleasure!"

"Yeah? Well your fun ends here!" they each stretched an arm out, two black scythes appeared in their grasp, being twirled and directly pointed at her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the gift of foretelling destruction has been lent to us". they took off on separate directions, running at the same speed around the monster.

"Crush them!" she shouted, holding her clenched hand out.

"Prediction number 1, the target's movement, coordinates heading to the west in 3 seconds". the first Alice jumped, swiftly dodging the hit and bringing down the scythe on it's hand which she sliced off.

It roared, nearly erupting there eardrums but not throwing them off course, her eyes lit up, "Predicting movement number 2, coordinates rotating in 180, ready to strike in 5 seconds".

The second Alice moved to the side, being only inches away from its foot, she swung forward, slicing through it's ankle.

She pierced her staff into the ground, "Let's see you try to foretell these!" the entire perimeter was blocked by a ring of fire, a geyser shooting up in the form of a snake with three heads had devoured the almost decapitated monster, turning the flames black.

"My snake charmer hasn't been fed in quite a while, I hope it likes priestess parfait". it hissed, slithering across the entire area where it kept leaving traces of dark colored fire.

"Sorry, but we're all out of that". she swung her scythe forward, whipping a deadly gust that had blown Scarlett back, making her crash against the floor with a scream.

"Now!" the scythes in their possession had vanished, they each held out one palm towards the other, connecting them with closed eyes.

"Aqua Bellator, lend me your power!" a blue ring encrypted with symbols had appeared beneath their feet, it released a blinding light upwards, showering both clones with intense energy.

 **(Avery/Colt)**

"Oh…" she stopped as soon as he opened the door, now holding her head as she was hit with a wave of dizziness.

He turned back to her, noticing her weird expression, "Avery….what's wrong?"

She dropped to her knees, hugging tightly onto her body as she released a tiny moan, "I-i don't know…...but all of a sudden I feel weak….like if my energy is being drained straight out of my body".

He hurried to her side, kneeling beside the short haired girl who was now panting heavily, sweat trickling down the side of her head while her skin turned pale in seconds.

"We need to get you to the infirmary". he helped her up only to freeze when he looked at her hand, he could see straight through it, she was vanishing right before his eyes.

"Colt!" she tried to go into his arms but she had already faded, leaving the silver haired boy all lonesome with open arms.

"A-avery".

 **(Alice/Scarlett)**

"Attack!" she ordered, getting up from the ground with a grunt.

It hissed eerily, slithering towards both girls who opened their eyes, separating in an instant as they ran opposite directions, they shot their hands forward, raising them further up towards the snake.

"Water lock!" a giant sphere of water enveloped the fire creature, trapping it within while releasing heavy amounts of steam.

"What!" she was surprised by their attack, watching in horror as they forced the orb of liquid to shrink, eliminating her snake charmer as an explosion occurred afterwards, releasing a shower of rain over them.

"Clever I'll give you that…..but I won't lose!" she pulled a strand of her hair out, holding it up where it pointed straightly to the sky, a devious leer crept onto her lips.

"W-what are you doing". they demanded, watching as she ignited the hair into flames with only a glance, they saw her lips move but couldn't make of her words.

She dropped the flaming strand onto the grass, allowing it to burrow itself into the ground where everything began to shake.

"W-what did you do?" they shouted, trying to keep their balance.

"If my snake charmer couldn't take you out, then maybe my gorgeous roses can". something sprouted out from beneath the raven haired girl, boosting her up into the air while she remained calm.

They looked up at the quartet of monstrous roses towering over them, Scarlett stood over the red one which hissed, releasing fire from the mouth that opened within its petals, "That girl….just how is she able to do these things?"

She held a chuckle back, "Do you like them? I nurtured them myself, red, white, black, and yellow, each one with it's own special talent".

 _*Each one with it's own talent….what does that mean?*_

"Agh!" her thoughts were disrupted when the black rose dove into the ground before her, throwing her back from the force of impact, she wearily looked up, noticing that the yellow one had static surging through its petals.

"Ngh!" they were both thrown into the air when the black rose emerged from underneath, crying fiercely as it blasted a beam of dark energy towards them.

They gasped, shooting both hands out as they joined together to create a water barrier, stopping the attack from hitting them as it reflected and went up into the sky.

"Tsk tsk". Scarlett shook her head, she swiped her arm across, commanding the yellow one to step in, it dragged through the ground, leaving a heavy deep trail behind.

"We have to summon another, Aqua's not enough". they looked at each other, nodding in compliance as they remained with one arm out but joined the other's together.

"Maybe, or we could just do this!" one of the Alice's held her hand outward, the same blue ring appeared in front of them, a shadowy figure emerged through it, Avery.

"W-where am I…..who are you people?" she kept looking back and forth, now noticing how she stood in mid air.

"Avery, we need your assistance". they took on a more serious look, waiting for her to say something.

She shook her head, now seeming frightened by the giant demonic roses, "How can I possibly be any help to you".

"You have the gift of water, one of the most powerful key elements for survival and protection….we can tell that you are skilled with this gift, please…..help us". they held their hand out to her, she looked at them, then placed her own hands on them.

A nod was given to the clones, "O-ok…...I'll do it".

"Good". she screeched when the same ring appeared around her, the symbols on it now traced onto her skin, a blue finned tail appeared from behind while a finned mane and ears of the same type sprouted out from her head, her eyes turned into a deep purple with hints of blue with no pupil, her short brown hair had now faded into a sea blue color.

"Do it!" they shouted, pointing down at the creatures which fired both attacks, one made with dark energy while the other with electricity.

She showed no signs of fear,"Yes priestess".

A blue light trailed behind her as she shot down towards both attacks, her body turned clear and liquified, just like water which allowed both attacks to strike directly through, causing a chain of explosions which disrupted them from going any further.

"T-the s-scent…...why has it gotten stronger?" she stepped back only to stop when she was about to fall off, now staring at Avery with a hateful expression.

"S-she's one of them".

"Ha!" she began rotating, going faster and faster until she went like a drill, piercing directly through the mouth of the black rose, its petals scattered all across the floor, falling to the floor as it's stem body dropped flat on the ground.

"What! No!" her eyes widened in shock, staring at Avery who landed knee first on the grass, her eyes shifting over to Scarlett fearlessly.

"Look out!" both clones shouted, warning Avery of the incoming yellow rose who fired another blast of electrical energy towards her.

She quickly turned around, building a water force field to reflect the attack, she kept it going, avoiding the continuous blast the yellow rose kept firing.

"Go". whispered Scarlett, jumping over onto the White rose while flicking her finger forward and ordering the Red one to step in.

It sunk back into the ground, something which went noticed by the Alice's, "Let's go". they shot back down, joining hands once more as they closed their eyes.

"!" it shot up from the ground, slamming one of its vines against both clones who were pummeled onto the ground, shattering the ground and leaving a crater in there place.

"Priestess!" Avery shouted, leaving her guard down as she was struck with a thunderbolt, screeching in a cringing manner as she dropped on one knee, panting heavily as sparks overtook her mobility.

"G-guh….ngh". they choked on there own blood, quickly turning over to force it out, "W-we don't have much energy left…..we have to summon more".

"Ok". they remained flat on the ground, staring up at the dark sky as they still held hands.

The took in a deep breath, "Elementum Bellator, watch and protect over us". a White ring appeared within the crater, having the same symbols which began glowing a variety of different colors.

A white beam of light shot up, surrounding both girls one by one where several shadowed figures began appearing through the light.

"What…..n-not again!"

"What is this!"

"Alice!"

"W-where the hell am I?!"

"H-help!"

"This energy…..it's incredible".

"No! It can't be! The smell…...it's too powerful!" she shielded her nose with her arm, stepping back as she became blinded by the white light.

Slowly the brightness began to fade and all six of there figures were standing in a circle surrounding both Alice's, Nero was the first to react, quickly running over to them.

"Nero?" Annied whispered, surprised to see him.

"A-alice!" he knelt beside them, picking one of them up onto his lap as she had little energy to move.

"I-i didn't want to get anyone involved…...but I had no choice….please…...help us".

"Whoa…...wait…..it's that girl who summoned me before!" Blake pointed down at them, surprised by her appearance while the others remained clueless.

"Summoned? What are you talking about?" Asked Colt, quirking an eyebrow.

"That girl…...she has the answers I've been looking for". he walked over to her, kneeling across from Nero as he picked up the other Alice.

"Prince Lucian…" she turned up to him in a shaky manner, a faint smile appearing on her lips.

"Prince?" they all said together, eyes on Blake now who shook his head.

"That guy who took you away…...he said you were the most important person I will ever know...what did he mean by that?"

"All of your questions I will answer later….right now I need your help, all of you".

"Wait, why should we help you?" James intervened, Nero snapped his head over to him, a mad glare shooting through his eyes, he quickly got up, grabbing James by his collar.

"Look at her! She's practically been beaten to the brink of death, are you just a heartless jerk?!" they butted heads, sparks ran through their challenging glares.

Colt walked over to them, "Maybe he's right, we don't know who this girl is, for all we know, she could be somebody dangerous".

Annie shook her head, "N-no…...she doesn't look like somebody who could be evil".

"Don't do this for me then, do it for her". she gathered her strength to lift her arm and point over to Avery who was taking on attack after attack by both roses.

"A-avery!" Colt shouted, his eyes turned dark and shifted down to Alice.

"What are you doing to her!"

"It's not me…..it's her". she changed directions, now pointing to Scarlett who stood over the white rose, nose still being covered as a glare remained on her.

"Wait…..that girl…...she's the one who I fought earlier…..". James released himself from Nero's grasp, not staring up at Scarlett who was commanding everyone of the roses movements.

"Just exactly…..Who are you?" demanded Crystal.

"My name is Alice….I'm the priestess for the Arcana clan….a clan each and everyone of you are from, you all possess a special curse, 134, 135, 136, 196, 197, 470, and 471….help us….and I'll tell you everything you want to know".

"Curses…..is that what our abilities are called?" questioned James, she nodded.

"Agh!" they quickly looked back, watching Avery be dragged up into the air, she sliced through the vines with a water blade she created, freeing herself and jumping on top of the red rose.

"I'll do it!" Colt blurted, purple symbols appeared on his flesh, a lavender tip split tail had appeared behind while a red gem appeared on his forehead, ears of the same lavender color sprouted from his head while his eyes turned a deep purple.

"No…." James started.

"...way". breathed out Nero, all of them now staring at Colt in shock.

"Avery!" his body quickly vanished, they looked over at the fight where he reappeared again, he shot his hand forward, firing a purple beam of energy towards the yellow rose who countered it with another electric shot.

Blake clenched his hand, now staring down at Alice with a solemn expression, "I'll end this quick, and then, it's question time".

His curse like features from before changed his appearance, he sunk down into the ground through a black portal.

"Count on me Alice". yellow spiked ears sprouted onto his head while a blonde tail and white needle like mane grew out onto his neck, his body was engulfed with electricity as he took off, surprising everybody by his speed.

"Answers, after this". Crystal stared down at Alice who nodded, returning a stern look herself, blue diamond shaped ears and a tail similar to them had appeared on her, a larger diamond shaped horn appeared on the center of her forehead, glowing as she disappeared, leaving only a tiny shower of snow in place.

"Dammit, fine!" growled James, allowing the red ears to grow out from his head and the blonde mane to grow around his neck while a blonde fluffy tail grew out from behind, his eyes deepened with a forest green color as he ignited his body on fire, taking off the same direction as everyone else.

"Annie….will you help me too?" she felt the younger blondes presence behind her, she was trembling, watching as everyone joined the fight yet she remained back.

"I-i can't…...I'm not strong enough, please…..just let me go".

"You're free to go whenever you want, I don't wish to hold you prisoner…...but what exactly are you running away from, your destiny….who you are….or perhaps it is somebody". her eyes widened, tears were already building up yet she refused to let them go.

"I see….so it is somebody, what's their name?"

"That's none of your business, I have to go now". she took one step but froze when Alice chuckled.

"Axel….that's who he is, right?"

"H-how did you kn-" she was quickly cut off.

"You don't have to tell me, the creature inside you will tell me instead, that curse harbors every memory since the moment you were born, every little detail can be clearly mentioned, this Axel person….it tells me that he is the root of your pain, a master manipulator, and you are his puppet".

"N-no...it's not like that…..Axel just has his own way of showing his affection for me".

"And that includes humiliating and turning the students of this school against you with only a snap of his finger?"

"Stop it, please…you know nothing about me, even if the thing inside me as you say can describe it all….you will just never understand". She wiped the tear quickly away.

One of the Alice's scoffed, turning her head to the side angrily, "I do understand, far more than someone like you will know…..being used as a puppet…..my whole life I've been taught to follow the strict teachings of my elders, I am not one of their own, and they'll never let me forget that, I will always be used as a tool for them, my life is always hanging by a thread, there are people out there who want me dead, who will do whatever it takes to see me die…...you however are able to escape…..you can break free and save yourself…..but I will never be able to do that, my destiny has been locked, I have a single path to follow, and that is the path I will only follow…..until the day I die".

"I can't….it's not that eas-". she was startled when the other Alice barked at her.

"Of course you can! You just need the heart and strength to believe in yourself, you will have friends standing by your side to help you out…...you are not alone, Annie".

She remained quiet, thinking hard about Alice's words, her eyes then shifted over to Nero who had protected both Crystal and Blake from a thunderbolt sent crashing down at them from the yellow rose.

"Nero". she whispered.

"Stand back!" He stood in front of Avery, striking both hands out as they began glowing purple, the gem on his head began glowing as well.

"Both roses were quickly brought into his command, they stopped on the spot, a smirk slithered on his lips as he lifted his hands up, forcing both plants out of the ground where there roots were shown.

"My roses!" Scarlet watched in worry, cringing at the screeching cries of her precious plants.

"Night night". mumbled Crystal, she held her fist up where it became covered in ice, she raced down on the yellow one, punching it straight on it's stem, freezing the entire being in a matter of seconds.

"Sleep tight". smirked Nero, he snapped his fingers, startling everyone around as the clouds roared and a lightning bolt struck down on the frozen creature, shattering it's entire body into bits and leaving the others with an aftermath of second blindness.

"Leave this to me". growled James, he blocked the flamethrower attack from the red rose, sending back one of his own which was also blocked.

"You're kidding, right?" scoffed Blake rolling his eyes, he chained the red rose down using black shadows under his command, staying strong to prevent it from breaking free.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" James barked, butting heads with Blake who also did the same.

"It means don't be a show off!"

"Enough!" shouted Colt, striking one of his hands towards both males, both of whom were now under his control.

"Hmph". Blake broke through, folding his arms together as he shot a venomous glare to Colt who seemed surprised.

"No one's ever been able to break away from my control…."

He flashed him a smirk, "Maybe I'm just special".

"White rose….put an end to them, now". she disappeared, now being on land as the white rose opened it's mouth, releasing a powerful blinding white light towards all its opponents".

They all quickly turned to it, eyes widening as they were hit with the attack, "Augh!"

Annie's head whipped to their direction, shielding her eyes from the powerful winds coming her way from the attack, "Ngh!"

She gasped, seeing that all of them were lying on the ground wounded, her eyes wandered quickly to Nero who was flat on his stomach, his outfit burned with holes and blood stains seeping through, "N-nero!"

It fired another beam of light to the wounded group, another attack was followed by the red rose, each one taking turns as they had their opponents pinned down.

"The White rose….that must have been her trump card". both of them struggled to get up, trembling viciously as they grabbed onto each other, getting up on their feet slowly.

"What do we do now?" mumbled Annie worriedly.

"Leave, I'll handle this myself". she pointed for an exit out, something which the blonde hesitated to follow.

"You can't! You're hurt, if you fight them you'll die!"

"I have no choice, it's either give up my life or they will have there's taken for my sake, I won't allow for that to happen". they held their hands out once more, the same scythes from before reappeared in their possessions.

"No!" she screamed too late, watching helplessly as they took off.

They had split apart, one going for the white rose while the other went for the red one, "Just give up and die already!" Scarlett laughed, swiping her staff to the side and sending a group of shadows to chase after each clone, grabbing them by the legs and pulling them down onto the ground with a loud bang.

"Ahh!" they screeched, flinching and scrunching their faces from the agonizing pain.

"Priestess!" she heard all their voices, backing away as one by one they got on there feet, shakingly moving her way.

 _*I have no choice…..I need to use it*_

There eyes shot open, glowing a faint red as they were picked off the ground by the vines of there enemies, "Bite there heads off!"

"..!.../….!." they were interrupted by a large shriek.

"...N-no…." Scarlett's eyes opened in fear and shock, petals began falling all across the sky.

Everyone's eyes went towards the back, Annie, who had her hand up, a green glow in her eyes as a frown deepened onto her lips.

"My roses….you…...stopped them". she stared up at the sky, still in shock.

"I didn't want to…..I don't believe in killing…..but…." she moved her head to side, hoping to hide her expression in shame.

"...but I have no choice….". she clenched her hand into a fist, both roses screeched and cried as there stem bodies were twisted and crushed into dust.

Her hand had loosened, a sigh escaped her lips as she avoided any eye contact, "...they needed to die".

"Annie". her name escaped his lips, he stared at the young girl intensely.

"You're outnumbered". she stepped back, noticing how they were all standing and now coming closer towards her, she took notice of her shadows which were forced away by Blake and burned down by James.

She clenched both sides of her head, breathing heavily now, "N-no…...no! no!"

They stopped, watching as she dropped on her knees, tears falling from her eyes as a loud piercing cry escaped her lips.

"Whoa…..what's with this chick". James glared down at her.

"Die! Why won't you all die!".

One of the Alice held her hand out, "Listen…..whatever happened to you in the past, I promise you none of us had anything to do with it…...the Arcana clan would never hurt anybody, please…..don't do this…...I promise I'll help you find the real people who did this to you….who hurt you…...".

"Lies! Stop lying to me! You took everything away from me! My family! My heart! My soul! Ahh!" she kept screaming, facing upwards towards the sky where everything quickly darkened, fire surrounded the entire field with the flames growing larger and fiercer.

"What's happening!" Avery tried countering the flames with water but was overpowered by its burning intensity.

"I can't get rid of them!" James had both hands out, controlling the fire with difficulty to prevent it from spreading and growing any further.

"Stop!" she placed her palm over Scarlett's head, both of them now going into a trance, their eyes being only white as the flames stopped, everything had stopped, including time itself.

"Whoa….." James and Blake whispered, staring at the flames which remained in place.

"Look". Crystal pointed to Scarlett and both Alice's who were kneeling in front of her, there bodies frozen alongside with hers.

"I-i don't understand…...what's happening now?" questioned Colt.

Nero was joined by Annie, "Who knows…..but all we can do now is wait".

 _*Scarlett….let me see what happened to you…...let me see who took your family, and your heart…*_

 _ **Ok so that concludes this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please feel free to message me about anything, and don't forget to review! Also if you have any questions please let me know so that way I can give you an answer, until then!**_


End file.
